


The Fox and Bunny War

by Sapperjoe85



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapperjoe85/pseuds/Sapperjoe85
Summary: What if Foxes were more then just looked down upon? What if they were persecuted to the point that they had to seek a safe haven among the other nations of the world. Only to find that their only salvation was with themselves? And what happens when that hate spills over onto their neighbors? Mild Military violence.





	1. Chapter 1

We all know the story of the grand city of Zootopia. The place where prey and predators laid their differences aside to build a place where all are welcomed. What you don’t know is the story of the lands that surround Zootopia. On the continent of Mammalia, Zootopia stands as a city state, a beacon of light and understanding to the rest of the world. Of the various states that surround Zootopia none has a more troubled past than Vulpesia.

Despite predator and prey putting aside their differences, there are few places where foxes are welcomed. During a dark time, in the history of Mammalia, foxes were the bane of existence. Many blamed them for issues which were perceived to be supernatural or a curse. The prey blamed them for droughts that caused famines. Predators would blame them for plagues that ravaged entire populations. Eventually the foxes were driven out from their homes and forced to settle in a land that was destitute and barren. A land bordered to the north by a mountain range, known as the Vulpesian Peaks, that begins in the eastern part of Burrowland and extends nearly 1,500 miles into the fox’s territory creating a near impenetrable wall to outsiders.

While the foxes of Vulpesia lay claim to most of the mountain range they also share nearly 500 miles with their neighbors in Burrowland. Burrowland, consisting mostly of rabbits and a few other prey species with the occasional predator, laid claim to this small section of mountains during a past war with the foxes. While also owning the narrow valley north of the Peaks and another, much smaller, mountain range beyond that. While Burrowland owns the western end of the mountains, the Foxes of Vulpesia control the low lands at the foot of the mountains.

Their border continuing south nearly 400 miles along a river that separates the two countries. From there Vulpesia looks like a giant bulge sticking out like a knot into the side of what is knowns as Canisia, the foxes’ oldest and most dangerous enemy. Canisia, consisting of mostly wolves and coyotes, has long been at war with Vulpesia not just for resources but many consider the foxes living there to be vagrants that needed to be disposed of. As the centuries dragged on, and technology began to advance, it was soon discovered that Vulpesia was rich in resources that their neighbors desired. Canisia began a series of wars to take these resources from the increasingly rich country.

With their back against the wall and their homeland under threat the foxes made several stands and often could push their enemies back increasing their own territory. Living under a constant threat of war the foxes stayed on the cutting edge of military technology. The wolves of Canisia, having lost valuable land and blood in the many wars, now consider a new plan to gain back their lost territory and put an end to Vulpesia.

  
**T- 6 months**

  
“Are we sure they don’t suspect anything?” The cautious old wolf stared at the map. Considering the plans laid before him. The myriad of generals around him offering reassuring nods as the lead general speaks up.

  
“We’ve been monitoring their troop movements. If they suspect anything they haven’t done anything to show it. We’ve been rotating troops through our training grounds along the border routinely to hide our intent.”

  
“What about the pass? What’s their strength there?” The old wolf pointing to a 5-mile-wide pass between two mountain ranges that his army will have to travel nearly 500 miles through before turning south to their main objective.

  
“Troop strength there is light. Mostly just observation post. Our troops will make short work of them before pressing on. Our tanks can cover the 500 miles in three days. Any resistance they manage to mount at the mouth of the pass will be negligible. Once we exit the pass our troops will turn south around the end of the mountains and toward their main objective.” The generals muzzle pulling to a menacing grin as he spoke. Full of confidence at his troops abilities.

  
“And what of the VAF (Vulpesian Air Force)? They’ve foiled our plans before?” The old wolf staring at the general, not yet convinced this plan would work.

  
“Our anti-aircraft missile batteries are more than capable of downing any VAF aircraft that dares to venture past the mountain.” The generals tone turning into a soft growl. Becoming impatient with the old politician. He’s soft. He thought to himself. Weaklings like him are the reason we’ve lost our past wars.

  
The other generals beginning to share conflicting glances between each other. Knowing the commanding general is lying about the anti-aircraft coverage. Knowing full well that coverage does not reach to the crucial turning point. The general’s plans depending on the enemy not being able to react fast enough to prevent them from reaching their objective.

  
Releasing his gaze from the general, the old wolf releases a deep sigh and stares at the ceiling of his office. Memories of battles now forgotten by all but those who were there to witness the blood and gore.

  
“Very well.” Bringing his eyes back to the generals. “When will you be ready to strike?”

  
“In 6 months, we’ll have the appropriate divisions rotating through the training centers at the same time. We can attack then.” A now menacing grin spreading across his muzzle.

**The Vulpisian Peaks**

  
The repeated heavy thumping of the helicopters rotor blades creating a heavy current of air blowing into the open door of the passenger section making the facial and tail fur of the passengers’ swish wildly. The grand view of the mountains below them. The destination slowly coming into view. A single mountain top flattened into a surface area just large enough for a single helicopter to land and unload its cargo. In this case, the cargo consisting of 3 foxes. An average size grey fox holding a neutral expression, a gruff looking fennec fox and a relaxed red fox. Once on the landing zone, all three quickly exit the side door on the medium sized helicopter, once all three are clear, the pilot pulls hard on the control sticks willing the heavy beast back into the air and over the horizon back the way it came from.

  
“I hate those damn things.” Came a deep voice from a particularly small fox.

  
“Ah, you’re just mad they didn’t let you jump out with a chute.” Said the red fox with a teasing grin as he glanced down at the small fox. His emerald eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.  
“Alright, that’s enough you two.” The grey fox said as if he were speaking to children. “Let’s go speak with the folks in the HQ.”

  
“So why are we flying out to some random company HQ Colonel? We could just as easily read the reports they send over satcom?” The smaller fox speaking with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

“Would you care to answer this one Major?” The gray fox asked while looking over his shoulder. “This was your idea after all.”

  
“Well Sergeant Major, as you know the wolves have been increasing their training activities at the bases just north of us. And the last time this much activity was taking place we were attacked threw the mountains we now stand on.”

  
“Spare me the history lesson Major Wilde I was here when they attacked. So, get to the point already!” The smaller fox snapped.

  
“Well considering the losses and the utter defeat the howlers suffered at our paws the last time they came through the mountains,” a malicious grin began to grow on the small fox’s muzzle. “it’s unlikely they’ll try the same thing twice. So why are they suddenly increasing training at facilities that we know were nearly dormant before?” The red fox asked his companion quizzingly.  
“Maybe they just wanna thin their gene pool some more.” The smaller fox chuckled.

  
The red fox gave a soft laugh at the dark humor his companion displayed. “Maybe, or maybe they’ve got something else up their sleeve. That’s why we’re here.” Making a gesture with both hands open in front of him. “To see for ourselves.”

  
“But we can’t see the training facilities from here? How are we…oh…you gotta be kiddin me!?” dread suddenly filling the small foxes voice. “Wilde, you are one crazy sum’bitch!”

  
“Would you like me to hold your hand and keep the big bad wolves away Sergeant Major Fin?”

  
“You try and hold my hand and I’ll bite your face off!”

  
A short walk from the landing pad had the three foxes walking into a headquarters bunker that was dug into the side of the mountain they were now on. Upon walking in the entire room stood up as a soldier in the corner shouted.

  
“Attention!”

  
“As you were.” The grey fox commanded. The few soldiers in the bunker relaxing their stances but only a couple actually returned to whatever work they were doing.

  
Major Wilde removed his sunglasses to better see in the dim light. There were only about 10 soldiers present in the company headquarters. Most of them giving the small group that just walked into their den a puzzled look. “ _Understandable_.” He thought. He glanced at the unit patches that adored the left sleeve of their uniforms. A square with a large number 3 embroidered in the center. With a curved patch above it that read Mountain. These soldiers that were a part of the 3rd Mountain division. One of 6 units which maintained a presence in the Vulpesian peaks to maintain a vigil.

Nearly 15 years ago that number was only 2. The Vulpesian government and military considering the mountains impassable. So, when wolves and coyotes came pouring in from the north through the few passable trails everyone was caught completely off guard. It was only by chance that both mountain divisions were training. Once the enemy had been spotted they immediately called in request for air strikes and live ammunition. Sergeant Major Fin had been a team leader that day. He had recounted a few of his experiences from the 6 months of combat that followed. In the end, the enemy was not prepared for a fight in the mountains during winter. After heavy combat losses from the foxes who knew the mountains far better than they did and the prospect of losing far more from exposure to the elements they reluctantly retreated out of the mountains.

  
Wilde’s attention now turned back to the Lieutenant Colonel he accompanied. A young tan colored fox approached his commander.

  
“Colonel welcome to our humble home.” Offering his paw.

  
“Thank you, Captain.” He replied as they shook paws.

  
“I must say I’m a little perplexed. We weren’t expecting someone from the “Crazy 8’s” to walk in.” The young captain casually said while gesturing to the patch on the three visitor’s shoulders. Like the mountain divisions the Airborne divisions patches were simple. Upside down triangles with a number embroidered on them and a curved patch above it that read Airborne. Theirs having the number 8. The nick name “Crazy 8’s” coming from a war where Vulpesian knew an attack was coming. So instead of waiting they struck first with a preemptive strike knocking out the enemy air force in a surprise attack and the 8th Airborne was sent behind enemy lines to hold a bridge that crossed a river to prevent the enemy from either sending reinforcements or retreating. They held out for a week against constant artillery and assaults from both sides of the river before finally being relieved by the advancing forces. The cost was extremely high. But the daring of their mission earned them the nick name The Crazy 8’s. Ever since then they became known proposing ideas that lived up to the name. Kind of like the one they had now.

  
“What can I do for you?” the young captain continued.

  
“We just need some directions is all.” Colonel Van stated. Speaking casually as if he were asking someone at a gas station.

  
The young captain’s eyes popping open wide and his head moving slightly back while his ears stood up straighter. The dead giveaway was his tail though. From once moving side to side slowly but now was dead still.

  
“Um? Directions to where?”

  
Causing the Colonel to chuckle slightly. “Take me to you map and I’ll show you where we need to go.”

  
The day was hot and the sun was unrelenting. Under her oversized hat Judy Hopps continued to work her family’s field of blueberry bushes. Picking blueberries can be an extremely time-consuming chore. Also, a very boring choir. Judy let out a soft sigh. Not so much because she was bored but more so because she was disappointed. It had been nearly a month since she submitted her application to the Zootopia police academy. She was beginning to think it had been lost in the mail or even worse they thought it was a joke and threw it away. No one had ever taken her serious when she said she wanted to be a police officer. Judy’s ears began to perk up as she heard a car driving down the road. The unmistakable sound, at least to a bunny’s ears, of the mail truck. She listened intently while still picking berries as the truck’s brakes squealed to a stop and the postmammal opened their mailbox and placed several envelopes in. Closed the door and drove off.

  
“Maybe.” She said to herself. After weeks of disappointment she no longer ran to the mailbox as she had the two weeks prior, two weeks being the standard reply time according to what she read online. Instead she turned back to the bush before and continues picking berries.

  
“Judy!” a child’s voice screamed. “You’ve got a letter! It’s from the academy!” Judy dropped the basket of berries she was holding to the ground. Her ears stood up straight and stiff as she turned to face the quickly approaching voice.

  
“Where!? Where is it!?” she shouted back now running towards the approaching sibling.  
“Mom and Dad have it in the house!”

  
With that Judy reach down and threw the sibling, only half her size, over her shoulder and sped off towards the house as quickly as she could.

  
“Where is it!?”

  
“Calm down dear.” Her mother Bonnie chastised her. “It’s right here.”

  
“Now Judy,” her father Stu began, “don’t get to excited. You don’t know if you were accepted or not. I mean it did take a lot longer to get here ya know.”

  
Hearing this made Judy’s blood turn cold. She slowly picked up the envelope and opened it with her claw and pulled the folded paper out. Opening it all the way with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath before opening them again. Steeling herself against the possibility of being denied access to the police academy. The dream she’s had her whole life. Her eyes began reading the paper she held in her hand.

  
“Well, what does it say dear?” Her mother softly asked.

  
“I can’t believe it.” Judy said in a voice so low her parents barely heard it. This was all Stu needed to hear.

  
“Oh well, It was a good try dear-“ He began full of cheer and relief. But he was quickly cut off.

  
“I made it!” Judy began to shout jumping up and down excitedly. “I’ve been accepted! I’m going to be a police officer! I start at the academy in 6 months!” Judy’s celebration was quickly cut short by the sudden thud she heard. Looking down to see her father laying on the floor passed out. “Oh, is he ok?”


	2. Espionage

Inside the small dugout cave there wasn’t much room for luxuries. In a place like this the only luxuries that were permitted were the coffee pot and pictures that hung on the walls. On the old wooden table in the middle of the room laid a map. The terrain of the entire area depicted so that the user could tell the elevation of the surrounding mountains and how steep the sides were. Also on this map were markings which indicated the locations of Observation Post(OP). These were where the forward elements of each company were in 2 man teams which rotated out every few hours. They watch to see if the enemy made any threatening moves. Mostly they just watched an empty landscape and on occasion the stray traveler come to see the area known as the demilitarized zone. A place where neither side could enter. For the foxes, this meant stationary locations hidden in the side of mountains so they could watch the area and always have a combat ready force on hand to counter any attack that might be attempted. On the other side, an old fence with a road behind it. Which was used by the random patrol that would simply drive by and try to look menacing.

“Tell me captain, which OP currently reports the most activity?” Lieutenant Colonel(LTC) Van asked.

“OP 4, a short way west of here.” The young captain said while pointing to the location on the map.

“What kind of activity? Anything specific?” Major Wilde asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Mostly just patrols with the only thing out of the ordinary is occasionally a few tanks will appear driving along the road the patrols usually use for that area.”

“How often do the tanks appear?” LTC Van said. Raising an eyebrow to the puzzling answer he just received. Patrols almost always consisted of light duty vehicles similar to trucks. From time to time an armored personal carrier(APC) would appear but very rarely.

“I’ll have to look over the reports and see if I see any kind of pattern.”

“Sergeant Major would you mind giving him a hand?” The LTC asked the small fox.

“Hmm” was all he said before walking over.

“What do you make of it Wilde?” Nick now slowly sipping on the mud that passed for coffee in a field location.

“Sounds fishy. Why would they use tanks to patrol a fence line? They burn heavy amounts of fuel, aren’t any good on mountain terrain, move to slow and are easy targets for anti-tank missiles in the wide open like that. And why send more than one at a time?” Now rubbing his chin in thought for several minutes.

“I think we have something sir.” Sergeant Major(SGM) Fin said walking up to the table. “The tanks show up once a month. If you look at our satellite photos of the area north of the mountains you can see the various roads that lead from the DMZ to the training facilities that the tanks are coming from.”

Staring at the photos the 4 foxes puzzled over the maze work of roads that almost zigzagged all over the place before combining into 1 road that lead to the training facilities.

“We need to know what route their taking.” Nick stated.

“I’m afraid I don’t’ follow Major.” The young captain looking puzzled.

“If we know the route we can calculate the distance. That might reveal some information as to why the tanks keep showing up.”

“You think their planning something?” LTC Van looked at Nick quizzically. Knowing his Executive Officer(XO) already had a plan formulating in his head.

“Why else would they be out there? They’ve never sent tanks to these training facilities before, that we know of. They have tank courses in the south where the bulk of their army is stationed around our borders. Why waste the money sending them way up here?”

Everyone looked at each other and the map puzzled by the riddle of the tanks. Nick had made several good points. Spy missions had concluded that the facilities in the north were meant mainly for light infantry units to train in the hilly country of the valley. As far as they knew these training camps didn’t even have a tank range to practice on.

“Foxton!” Nick said nearly shouting. “It has to be Foxton.”

“But Foxton is on the other side of the mountains?” Fin grumbled. “And tanks ain’t goin through them mountains.”

“Yeah but what if they went through the valley and came out around the end of the mountains. Foxton is practically right around the corner.”

“But they’d have to cross through bunny territory. That would spark an international incident.” The younger fox pointed out.

“True but they also know the bunnies wouldn’t be prepared to stop them. They’ve been steadily decreasing their military. For decades.”

As two officers went back and forth with their arguments Van watched quietly to see how the two rationalized their points of view. Using this as an opportunity for his soldiers to learn how debate can help to narrow down a list of problems and find solutions. In the end though he knew it would take more than just theories to convince anyone at high command of Wilde’s idea.

“Ok Wilde let’s take a step back.” Van now interjected. “Having a working theory of the enemy’s plans may be great but we still need solid evidence of what their planning. Any idea how we’re supposed to know how far the tanks are traveling?” Wilde turned back to the satellite image of the maze of roads that were meant to confuse anyone looking as to the route that the border patrol would take so they could show up at random locations.

“There!” He pointed at the main road that led out of the training base and towards the maze of border roads. “If we can get to this junction where the main road turns into a maze we can plant a tracker on the tanks.”

“That means you’ll have to find a way across the DMZ.” The young captain now looking concerned at the prospect of a behind the lines type of mission.

“We could just walk across.” Fin stated in a deadpan tone.

Everyone turned to look at the smaller fox as if he had just stated the sky was yellow instead of blue. Without even looking at the others he answered the question they all had.

“Just go to Burrowland. They have open borders with the howlers in the valley. Just get a bunny to drive us over, drop us off then come back and pick us up a couple days later.”

The answer was so simple no one could believe it.

“Huh, you are smarter then you look.” A grin slowly growing across Nick’s face.

“Watch it clown.”

“Well I think we’ve gathered all the intel we can from here.” Van now stepping away from the table. “Captain, thank you for all your help. I’d appreciate it if you could have your radio mammal request a chopper to come pick us up as soon as possible. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“Sir you can’t be serious about trying this? It’s crazy!” The captains face covered in bewilderment.

“They don’t call us The Crazy 8’s for nothing!” Nick chuckled. “Thanks for the mud.” As he tossed the half empty cup of coffee into a trash bag. And with that they were gone. Walking back to the helo pad to discuss their plans further. Leaving everyone in the company HQ staring at each other with expressions ranging from lost to admiring.

**At the Hopps family farm**

Judy sat on one of the many chairs that were at a small kitchen table. Lightly tapping her foot under the table waiting for her now awake and overprotective father to finish his usual lecture of why she shouldn’t become a police officer.

“We’re bunnies Judy we don’t go running off to put ourselves in danger for no reason.”

“What about the military?” She countered.

“Everyone knows there’s no need for a bunny military any more. What military we do have just is just for ceremonies and things like that to look good on camera. Bunnies haven’t been to war in nearly 100 years.”

“Ugghh!” Judy groaned and dropped her head onto her forearm resting on the table. A small headache starting to form in her head. “Ok listen, you know this is what I’ve wanted my whole life dad. And I’ve finally been accepted. Can’t you just be happy for me?” Judy now giving her dad the best puppy face she could manage.

Finally relenting Stu could only sigh. “Alright, head on out and finish your choirs. Supper should be ready soon.” Judy stood up giving her father a hug.

“Thanks dad.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and then ran out the door to finish picking blueberries before it was time to eat and help with her younger siblings. Her mind already racing with excitement knowing that soon she’ll be the first bunny police officer.

**2 week later**

Vulpesian Joint Forces Headquarters(VJFH)

SGM Fin and MAJ Wilde sat outside one of the many large conference rooms of the VJFH building. LTC Van having gone inside several hours ago along with the 42nd Airborne brigade Colonel as well at the Crazy 8’s division general and accompanying staff. The meeting today was to try and convince the arm chair generals of the Armed forces that a risky mission behind enemy lines during a time of peace was worth the risk.

“How much longer do you think they’ll be?” Aggravation and anticipation welling up inside him. Yet his voice only conveyed a calm anticipation. The small SGM merely taking a death breath and heavy sigh as his answer. He had known Nick since he was a kid. He knew how to read him better than anyone.  As a few more silent moments passed between them, Nick began to get fidgety. He started looking down at his dress uniform. His creased pants and jacket were quite form fitting. Making him look and feel more masculine than his fatigues ever did. Checking to make sure his medals were properly positioned above his left breast pocket. He checked over his beret to make sure it didn’t have any unwanted fuzz stuck to the red material and that his bright gold oak leaf cluster, designating him a major, was in the proper place.

Their ears began to turn towards the door as the steadily rising noise of voices became more apparent. The meeting had ended and all the staff were now talking casually as they head to the door. The door swung open as a parade of every different type of fox imaginable began to file out. Catching site of LTC Van Nick and Fin quickly paced over to his side waiting for the appropriate moment to ask how the meeting went.

As they walked down the corridors LTC Van looked over his shoulder and tilted his head toward a door. The three made their way to an empty office, closing the door behind them for privacy.

“So, how’d it go?” Nick asked feeling the anticipation within him grow almost to the point he couldn’t hold back any more.

“It’s a go.” Immediately Nick and Fin’s ears went straight up their eyes gleaming with excitement and a smile growing on both their muzzles.

“But,” at this both foxes’ expressions dropped as their ears dropped back against their skulls. “We won’t be going.”

Fin began mumbling something under his breath.

“You’re kidding, right?” Nick’s tail went stiff as anger began mounting in the back of his mind. “We’re the ones who came up with the whole plan. No one knows what’s at stake more than us.” The disappointment of being kicked out of his own plan beginning to swell almost to the point of an outburst.

“Wilde it took us two weeks to get to where we are now. All the evidence that we have at this point is just circumstantial. And it all hangs on the hunch that the tanks are using the roads at the border to see how long it takes to drive a certain distance. Now myself and the rest of the Division command staff pushed for you to be the one to lead the operation. However, given what’s at stake, high command has chosen to use a special forces commando to complete the op. Before you say anything else,” Van waving his paw in the space between them, “this cannot be discussed any further. Now that the operation is a go not even the Division commander has the security clearance to know any more details. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir!” Nick and Fin replied in unison.

“Good, now let’s get back to base. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”


	3. Infiltration

Nick walked into his apartment. A relatively small apartment with two bedrooms each with its own bathroom. A living room and moderately sized kitchen. The neighborhood wasn’t the best but it wasn’t the slums he lived in as a kid. Being a Major, he made enough to afford the place without having to find a roommate to split the rent. As he walked in he sat his dark maroon beret on the kitchen counter and walked straight to his bedroom.

Took off his fatigues and plopped down on the bed. Living off base meant that he often slept in his office at the battalion HQ. Which is where he’d been the sleeping the last two weeks. With the day that the tanks would be leaving to make their monthly drive by soon approaching, Nick knew they had to get someone behind enemy lines soon or they would have to wait an entire month before the next window.

If there was a next window that is. For all they knew Canisia could be planning an attack tomorrow. Which is why he’d stayed on base with Fin and Van. Instead of being given the go ahead to go behind enemy lines, High Command gave them the task of counter attacking. If the howlers attacked tomorrow Nick and his entire division would parachute into the end of the valley and cut off the enemy advance before they could reach Foxton.

Stalling them long enough for the VAF to pound them back under their umbrella of anti-air craft missiles. The problem was they wouldn’t be in the enemies or their own territory. They would essentially be jumping behind enemy lines between two potential enemies. No one knew how the bunnies would react. While their army was relatively small and their equipment very much outdated, they had a very large mass of able bodied citizens to pull from.

As Nick lay on his bed and his mind slowly began to settle, he focused on the sound of the fan slowly spinning above his head. He began to think back to when he first came to Vulpesia. He thought back to his old home in the slums of Zootopia. It didn’t look very nice on the outside but the inside was clean and maintained. Nick never knew his father but he had his mother who was always there for him. After the incident with the Junior Ranger Scouts, his mother packed their belongings and they began traveling to what they hoped would be a better home.

Nick’s vision slowly began to blur as his eyelids worked their way shut. He found himself waking up on a train. He raised his head to find his mother sitting beside him. She looked down and smiled but didn’t speak. The train came to a stop and his mother stood with her hand out to him. He took her hand and she lead him off the train and to a bus stop.

They boarded a bus and rode for what seemed like an eternity before getting off. But in his mind, it was merely seconds. Standing at the bus stop they had just exited, Nick looked around at his new surroundings. He saw a sign that read ‘Bunnyburrow’. After several buses passed another bus appeared. When he and his mother tried to board the bus, the door was suddenly shut in front of them and the bus sped off.

Looking up at his mother, confused at what had just happened, Nick asked why the bus left them. His mother only smiled and started walking. The next thing he knew he was walking in the rain down a muddy road. He was very tired and hungry, thinking there would be no end to his misery. When from behind them a pair of lights pulled up, stopping beside them. It was a blue farm truck with a pink bunny head painted on the door. Underneath the words ‘Hopps Family Farm’ in big round letters. A voice came from the truck.

“Need a lift?”

Nick looked up at his mother, who simply nodded in reply. The door was opened and the two climbed inside. Inside was a brown bunny who seemed kind of friendly but also like he was afraid of something. He talked a lot as they drove, eventually stopping at a large farm house.

“Why don’t you come inside and dry off. Then I’ll take you the rest of the way.”

They went inside the house, Nick had never seen so many bunnies before in his life. They were all looking at him funny. Never looking at him straight on just from the corner of their eyes as they passed by. None stopped to speak to him. This made him feel very uncomfortable, but he was happy to finally be out of the rain. He started to feel like he could relax when out of nowhere a loud voice sounded. One that made Nick’s blood run cold.

“Foxes are red because the devil made’em!”

Nick looked towards the source of the voice to find an old bunny with large glasses and a cane walking towards him. The sight of this bunny made him cringe with fear. He franticly looked around to find his mother, but she was nowhere to be seen. Nick tried to run and hide but found he was trapped in a corner with no way out. No way around the threat in front of him. The crazed bunny raising its cane revealing the sharp point of a spear, jabbing at him stabbing him in the-

With a large gasp for air Nick sat straight up on the bed. His chest hurting as if the nightmare had been real and he half expected to find a puncture would. As his senses began to come back under control he realized his phone was ringing. Taking a deep breath, he answered in a calm voice.

“This is Wilde.”

“Get to the VJFH now.” Came the unmistakable deep voice on the line before hanging up.

He glanced at the time. It was nearly midnight. “Why would I need to go…crap!” reality came upon him almost instantly. They must have tried the op or worse, the howlers have already attacked. Nick wouldn’t know until he got there. He threw his fatigues back on and raced out the door.

At the VJFH.

Nick walked into the door to find Fin waiting for him in the lobby.

“This way.” Was all he said as he nodded towards a hallway. They walked for several minutes before they came to a door with an electronic lock and two guards standing outside. Upon seeing the two, the guards unlocked the door and allowed them to enter. They were now standing in a hallway with a glass wall. Van was standing there apparently waiting for the two. Not saying a word, he motioned a finger in front of his lips. On the other side of the glass was a room full of computers and big screens displaying thermal imagery. Nick could make out two figures which appeared to be a wolf and a coyote standing next to a small building close to the road. And what looked like a gate which could be lifted and lowered by hand.

They stood there for several minutes watching the main screen which never moved off the two at what appeared to be a guard shack. The image zooming in and out a couple of times and appeared to slowly be rotating just to rotate back the other way again. _“A drone.”_ Nick realized. They were watching one of the entrance points to Canisia from Burrowland. Then, almost as if on cue, a small truck pulled up to the shack. The wolf and coyote came out and started talking to the driver. It was a rabbit. They had him get out of the truck as they began searching it. After a quick walk around the wolf went and lifted the gate and the rabbit hopped, literally, back into the truck and drove off. The drone now followed the truck for several minutes before it was finally out of view. They were in, the entire room consisting of no more than 6 people not including the three behind the glass wall, gave a sigh of relief.

“Now we wait.” Nick looked over at who had spoken. It was Van, his voice tired and gruff, he was leaning against the back wall with his eyes closed.

**3 Days ago**

She’d been on the plane for 6 hours. While she did get first class seats it was never comfortable to have to stay in one place for so long with nothing to do. As the plane finally taxied up to the terminal for her exit, she sat quietly while everyone stood to collect their baggage and make their way off the plane. Relieved when the passenger next to her, a somewhat drunken Bengal fox that had tried to put the moves on her since she sat down, left to exit the plane. Once everyone had cleared the hall she stood up and smoothed her business coat and dress and made her way to the terminal. Grabbing her luggage, she made it to the lobby of the Tri-Burrow international airport. Traveling down the escalator she quickly spotted her contact. A silver hare with black strips on his face and ears. Wearing a business suite and waiting patiently for her to approach.

“Jack Savage I presume?” she said in a gleeful voice.

“And you must be Skye. A pleasure to make you acquaintance.” After shaking paws Jack taking special attention to remember the features of the female arctic fox standing before him. He then motioned towards the exit. “Our ride is waiting. If you’ll follow me please.”

They quickly exited the lobby and made their way to the parking lot where a black sedan with blacked out windows was waiting for them. After loading her luggage and taking her seat, she settled in for what she thought would be a quiet ride.

“I didn’t get your last name.” Jack asked without looking at her. Instead keeping his eyes out his windows as though he was looking for something.

“I’m afraid I don’t have one. For security reasons.”

“Understandable, and quite clever I might add.”

“Is everything ready?”

“We have the suite you requested ready. Everything made to the specifications your government gave us. I think you’ll find our bunny tailors work quite impressive.” A small grin growing on his face. Many people thought of rabbits and hares as nothing more than just carrot farmers. He enjoyed showing the world that they were capable of so much more.

“I certainly hope so I’ll have to wear it for several days without being able to change.” The thought of being soaked in sweat for several days at a time made her cringe. But it was part of the job.

The rest of the ride was quiet before they pulled up to a building with a big sign on the front showing a well dress rabbit holding a business card that read “Thumpers dry cleaning”.

They walked inside and were met by a middle-aged bunny with fur so silver it was almost blue.

“How can I help you?” he asked the new comers. There was no one else in the room anyway.

“I’d like to buy a suite please.” Jack speaking to the other bunny in a flat monotoned voice.

“Are you looking for anything particular?”

“Something that is a bit feral please.”

The silver rabbit then walked over to wall and pressed a hidden button. The wall moved to the side and Jack and Skye quickly entered while the door closed behind them.

Once behind the door they were greeted by a security guards at a desk. After checking their credentials, they were sent on their way. They walked into a room with a single table. On top of the table was a box with the words Top Secret stamped across the top and tied shut.

“I’ll leave you to try it on. When you’re ready just let me know and we’ll have it adjusted if needed and if not, we’ll head to the safe house where you’ll spend the night.” Jack then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He sat in a chair that had been waiting for him.

Inside the room, Skye opened the box and found the specialized suite she would need to help her cross the border into Canisia. A special material laced with order less chemicals to disguise her scent from the powerful noses that guarded the checkpoints. As she slipped it on and pulled the zipper up she began to stretch and flex every possible position she could think of. “ _These bunny tailors really are impressive.”_ Once satisfied with the suites constructions she placed it into her own nearly empty luggage bag. She went to the door and opened it to find Jack sitting in the chair next to the door.

When the door opened Jack turned his head to see Skye standing in the door way, her own luggage back in her hand.

“I hope you found everything satisfactory?” he asked.

“Quite.” Was her only reply.

“Very well let’s get to the safe house. We’ll both need plenty of rest for the days ahead.”

**Present day**

Driving down the bumpy road Jack was beginning to feel the hours without sleep starting to catch up to him. He had only slept a couple of hours the night before when they stopped at a safe house half way to the border to allow Skye to get out of the hidden compartment and stretch for a while before climbing back in. Taking a drink of his carrot flavored energy drink just as the lights of the border crossing were coming into view. He’d come through this crossing twice before in the last week to become familiar with the guards and the lay out. Now dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, the truckers hat completed the look. He reached behind the seat and tapped the back wall twice.

Hearing two distinct knocks on the wall Skye knew Jack was telling her the crossing was close. She took the opportunity to spray as much scent hider as she could in the cramped box she was in. The box being hidden behind the cab of the truck and under the bed with a toolbox on the left and ride side to make it look as though nothing else was there. She had been stuck here for two days. She couldn’t even move her tale once the lid was closed. The short reprieve that she had when Jack stopped half way and let her out was nothing less than a miracle for her.

The old tired brakes on the truck squealed the vehicle to a stop. She could hear voices outside but couldn’t tell what they were saying. Then she heard the truck door open and her heart skipped a beat.

Jack stepped out of the truck and casually walked a few feet away before turning to watch the wolf and coyote inspect his vehicle. He had seen them the last two times he came through this check point. As they started inspecting the vehicle he started chatting with them. Nothing very intuitive, just asking how the night was going. Had they watched the rabbit rugby game he suggested last time he came through. Anything to distract them from what they were doing. They only half way checked the vehicle as they rounded the corner. Coming back the other side and opening the gate before letting him pass. Jack purposely hopped back into the truck and gave his best hick town grin to the two and he drove off.

Skye was surprised by how quickly the truck door closed again as the motor started and they were off again. She held her breath for several moments until she heard two knocks on the wall. Signally that they had moved out of site of the guard house. She started to breathe again. Feeling only the slightest bit relieved knowing the hard part was only about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spy thrillers aren't my favorite genre but I hope this little scene was good enough.


	4. Infiltration part 2

After crossing the border into Canisia Jack drove for two more hours to a truck stop. He pulled in, found a secluded parking area and killed the engine. Reaching behind his seat, he tapped the wall once. Telling Skye to wait. He got out and walked inside.

Skye did the best she could to keep comfortable, but the cramp space was not giving her many options. Her left arm hard already gone numb from her weight resting on it. Her tail was beginning the cramp from having to be curled up between her legs for so long. She was also starting to get hungry. Although she could hold a couple of granola bars in the space with her, she had eaten those along the trip as her nerves and the boredom of riding for hours had slowly taken its toll on her. She started to dose as the now quiet truck sat still. She was awoken suddenly by a strange noise. A gurgling in her stomach so loud she thought if any one walked pass the truck they surely would have heard it. A second later she heard someone climbing into the back of the truck. She braced herself, ready to jump out of the small box if they found her.

‘Tap, Tap’

The all clear. It was Jack, returned from the truck stop. He had climbed into the back of the truck and pulled the canvas over the back closed to keep any prying eyes out. He walked over to the hidden compartment and slowly opened the latches. Once the lid to the hidden box was open he stepped back and sat down on one of the small cargo boxes, filled with various items from all over Burrowland. Their cover story for passing into Canisia. He watched as Skye slowly stretched her way out of her hiding place.

“I hope it’s not cramped in there.” He said as Skye stretched causing several joints to pop at the relief of being able to move again. “It was designed with Rabbits in mind after all.”

Skye looked at him for a moment. She was smaller than an average arctic Fox but not by much. And significantly bigger than he was even though he was the biggest bunny she had ever seen.

“And how many rabbits have you stuffed in here before?”

“Two at a time. Although, you could squeeze three in if need be.”

“Ever been to Vulpesia?” She asked curiously. Knowing he would never give her any details. So, she asked in a casual way that wouldn’t directly imply he had spied on her own country.

“Of course, we are neighbors after all.” He stated as a matter of fact.

With that she sat on a box across from him turning so that if anyone tried to open the back canvas they couldn’t see her directly.

“Here.” Jack was holding a paper back in his paw outstretched towards her. “From what I heard earlier you need it.”

She started to blush with embarrassment, taking the bag, she nodded her head in thanks. Opening the bag, she was surprised by what she found.

“Blackberries!? Where did you find these at a truck stop?”

“It’s owned by a hare, a distant cousin of mine actually.” Skye’s chest suddenly tightened.

“Do they know?” was all she could mutter.

“No, they don’t even recognize me. Their much older and have several litters themselves. Most rabbits can remember their first cousins that were around the same age. Beyond that, well, everyone else just gets lost in the crowd I’m afraid.”

While his tone nor his expression never changed, what he said struck a chord in her heart. She grew up with 4 siblings, she being the youngest, and only had 3 cousins. She knew what they looked like as well as their children. She could pick them out in a crowd. Her family was one of the most important things to her. Hearing how someone in your family could just lose you or maybe even not know you exist was devastating to her.

“How sad.” She finally muttered.

“Don’t be. Most rabbit families have over 250 children. I don’t expect anyone would be able to keep up with that kind of extended family. The only way I knew I was related to the store owner was by researching them when I started this assignment.”

Jack heard a loud gulp and looked up to see Skye staring at him with eyes as wide as the full moon.

“D-did you say 250?” she half stuttered.

Jack only grinned as he leaned back against another box, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

Skye finished the bag of blackberries before moving into a comfortable position, whispering to herself as she closed her eyes “two hundred and fifty”. She heard Jack chuckle under his breath at her. So, she did the only reasonable thing and threw the wadded-up paper bag at him. Causing him to chuckle again.

“Jack?” she asked in a muffled half sleeping voice.

“Yes?”

“Do you have children?”

Puzzled by the sudden and somewhat intimate question coming from a practical stranger. They had only talked about their shared mission up to this point. Never asking any personal questions, until now.

“No.” He waited for the next obvious question ‘why’. But it never came. He lifted the hat from over his eyes only to see that she had finally fallen asleep. He checked the alarm on his watch one more time. Four hours until they would need to wake up. So, he pulled his hat back over his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.

Beep-beep, beep-beep

Jack pressed the alarm button on his watch silencing the device. He lifted the hat off his head and looked around him. Skye appeared to be asleep but was beginning to stir. He reached over and shook her shoulder gently to wake her.

Skye woke to someone grabbing her shoulder. She forced her eye lids back to see who it was that was disturbing her. She immediately recognized Jack who was holding his other paw with a finger over his lips. Sending signals to her body to hold absolutely still.

“ _Something must be wrong!”_ She thought to herself, as Jack stood and walked to the back of the truck. Peeking out from the canvas cover checking every angle he could. Once satisfied that no one had parked next to them or was hanging around, he stepped back to where Skye was still sitting frozen in place.

“We’re clear.” He said. “I’m going to get us some breakfast. We have an hour and a half before we need to leave.” He then turned and peeked out the canvas one more time before jumping out and was gone.

Skye allowed herself to relax once again. She sat up on the box she had been laying on and began stretching. Preparing herself to go back into the cramped compartment that had kept her safely hidden throughout their journey. She opened a hidden compartment on one of the cargo boxes in the back of the truck, revealing its contents to her. A rifle designed for long range accuracy. Forty rounds of lethal ammunition and two rounds made for tagging and tracking a vehicle. The outer shell of the round made of a special glass like material that can with stand the forces of being propelled from a rifle at high velocities. Then breaking when striking a hard object, such as tank armor, covering the target in a sticky substance that activated a tiny GPS tracker within the round. Reassured that everything was surviving the long journey Skye turned her attention to herself.

The suite she wore was a green color with splotches of different shades of green and brown to help her blend in with her surroundings once Jack dropped her off. The material was sturdy and to her delight breathed extremely well without compromising the scent proofing it was intended for. When she pulled the hood over her head the only exposed part of her body was her muzzle. Even her tail had a specially made sock that kept it covered without interfering with movement. After a moment, she heard two knocks at the back of the truck. Jack had returned and produced a to go plate stuff with pancakes and different flavored syrups in small cups.

“I hope this is satisfactory?” He said as he placed the plate between them.

“Oh wonderfully.” As she sat at the makeshift table.

Jack took a plastic knife and began cutting a portion of the pancakes out. He then slid them onto the top portion of the to go plate and poured syrup on the top and sides. He looked up to see Skye with her arms cross and staring down at him with a scowl.

“Um, something wrong?” not sure what could have put the vixen into a foul mood so suddenly.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, “So you think I’m fat?”

Jack’s ears fell behind his head, his eyes became wide and his mouth hung slack. He looked down at the portion he had separated for himself. He had only taken a quarter of the stack of pancakes. He could have eaten half, but he wasn’t sure how much a fox could actually eat.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I didn’t mean….I wasn’t trying to presume….I just-“ He looked up to see Skye holding her paws over her mouth to contain the giggles that were starting to take over.

Jack’s face became stern as he watched the female fox shudder with every breath. Obviously taking great joy in making him stumble all over himself.

“Just for that, I’m taking half of everything.”

“Please do.” Having regained her composure again. “I can only eat about half anyway.”

They sat in silence for a moment as they both ate. Both keeping their ears alert to their surroundings.

“So, Jack, I’m assuming your married because of the ring. Is that correct?”

“Actually, it’s a part of my cover.”

“So that’s why you don’t have kids.”

“Partly, I’ve also never really considered having children. Much less settling down and marrying.”

“Is it because of the life style?”

Knowing what she meant. Jack considered the constant danger and long time periods away from home.

“I think so. Most bunnies want to settle for an average or what they consider normal life. Husband and wife home together raising the children together. But me, I prefer doing something that might make a difference. How about you? Any children or a husband?”

“No, but I’m very close to my sister and she recently had her first litter. A boy and girl. Before this assignment I was with her, helping to take care of the new-borns. Are you close to any of your siblings?”

“No, not any more, after I started working with the agency I started distancing myself to avoid any unnecessary attachments.”

“What about your parents? Surely you still keep in contact with them?”

“Well that’s the thing about growing up with 307 siblings.” Skye felt like her jaw dropped to the floor. “If you’re not constantly competing for attention, often you can just be forgotten. Last time I went to my parent’s house they didn’t even recognize me. Thought I was a sales man or something with my suite on.” Jack grinned at the memory but it was forced.

“Jack, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m not the first to be forgotten. Besides, it helps with this life style to not be attached.”

They finished their meal in silence. When they were done Skye reluctantly squeezed back into the hidden compartment and Jack stepped out of the back of the truck. Casually glancing around to make sure no one was watching them. He climbed into the cab and started driving off.

From inside the store, behind the counter, an older hare with brown fur and slightly darker stripes on the sides of his face watched the younger hare drive off into the distance. Whispering under his breath.

“Good luck Jack.”

 

Nick’s apartment.

 

Nick eventually dragged himself out of bed. He hadn’t slept since leaving the JFH. After seeing the thermal images of the truck drive off beyond the visual range of the drone, Nick, Van and Fin walked out without saying a word to each other. Once outside Van told the other two to take the day off. Nick returned to his apartment and went back to bed but couldn’t sleep. He spent the time staring at his ceiling as his mind raced with the possibilities of what could happen next.

He stepped into the kitchen and got a glass of water. He started to consider going to get something to eat when his phone made a pinging sound. He pulled it out and saw a text message waiting for him from Van. _“Join my family for dinner tonight. We’ll talk afterwards.”_

Nick had visited the colonel’s family on a couple of occasions. It usually started with his kids attacking Nick as soon as he walked in the door. Then they would have a nice home cooked meal, something he missed dearly since his mother passed away. Van’s wife would ask him why he hasn’t settled down yet and started a family of his own. After dinner, he and the Colonel would go into the back room that served as a makeshift office, as well as a storage room for seasonal decorations, and discuss pertinent events.

Visiting with their family always made Nick feel warm and fuzzy inside. Deep down he knew that’s what he wanted. He just hadn’t met the right vixen yet. At least, that’s what he told himself.

_“I’ll be there. What time?”_

_“1600”_

_“o7”_ Nick chuckled as he typed the circle 7. While technically it was on the wrong side. It resembled someone offering a salute. Van never did like it. He sat his phone down, grabbed a pen and paper, then sat on his couch and started to jot down ideas of things the colonel might want to talk about.

When Nick first joined the military, and became a 2nd Lieutenant, Van took him under his wing and helped him along. As he advanced, Van kept him under his command, and the two formed a close bond. So much so that Van’s wife Linda treated him like one of Van’s brothers. Welcoming him into their family. Nick glanced up at a shelf on one side of the room with photos. One of his mother, beaming with pride, with Nick in his dress uniform after graduating from Officer Candidate School. The other, taken a few years later, showed Nick trying to walk while two fox kits, barely old enough to walk, hanging on to his legs and a third a couple of years older sitting on his shoulders. Van’s kids treated him like an uncle, well more like an older cousin. Nick softly laughed at the photo, then turned his attention back to his notes.

 

Hopps Burrow

 

Judy had been up before anyone else in the burrow. Before breakfast she would either go for a run or do strength training to prepare herself for the police academy. She had taken one physical exam already to be able to submit her application. The letter she received for her acceptance a month ago gave a list of requirements that she would have to meet to graduate. She couldn’t wait for the next 5 months to be over. After eating breakfast, it was her turn to help in the kitchen and wash dishes. As she started scrubbing plates, her mother came up beside her and began asking and making the usual mother statements.

“Judy dear, I just can’t understand why you won’t talk to that Skipson boy. He came by yesterday looking for you. Left his number and everything.”

“Mom, I already told you. I’m trying to focus on becoming a police officer.”

“Well that doesn’t mean you have to give up on finding someone you like.”

“Yeah well he used to tease me about wanting to be a cop when we were in grade school.”

“Oh honey, that was a long time ago.”

Judy only groaned in response.

“Besides, you never know, he may be the one that supports your dreams.”

Judy stopped washing dishes. The only movement she made was quickly turning one ear towards her mother. She had never considered what Bonnie had just said. Everyone had always tried to talk her out of the idea or teased her for it. The thought that there might be someone out there that actually supported her never crossed her mind. She was very adamant and public about wanting to join the police force. Logan Skipson had to know that’s what she wanted to do. It was the talk of the town when she got the acceptance letter to the academy. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to see her succeed.

“Well, I guess I could talk to him.”

Bonnie simply patted her on the shoulder and whispered.

“His number is on the fridge.”


	5. All the moving pieces

Cramped, small, uncomfortable, loud, hot, stuffy, all could describe the place Skye had found herself in. She had participated in six other missions prior to accepting this one. She joined the military at 18. Rather she was drafted. Every able body in Vulpesia served a minimum two years military service. It was necessary in such a small nation that was surrounded by enemies or potential enemies. After her mandatory two years she had to decide what she wanted to do in life. She had enjoyed her time in the service. So much so she stayed in. Even volunteered for the air borne divisions and then special forces. It was that decision that landed her where she was now. Although it did help her to advance in rank quickly. Now, at the age of 28, she was already a major. Having just been promoted a couple of weeks before receiving this assignment. After this experience, she was beginning to reconsider her choices. She knew she didn’t want a desk job. Maybe something in the air borne divisions? She had heard rumors about the possibility of a new unit being put together.

She was so distracted by her thoughts she almost didn’t notice the truck coming to a stop.

‘tap,tap’

The all clear signal. She waited as Jack exited the cab and made his way to the bed of the truck. Once there he opened the hidden door to Skye’s compartment, allowing her to exit and stretch her weary muscles and aching bones.

“This is it.” He stated. Reaching over to the box with the hidden compartment that held the equipment Skye would need to complete her mission. Skye moved beside him reaching into the box and started removing her equipment. Consisting of a specialized rifle with a night vision scope and silencer. Along with two twenty round magazines of lethal ammunition. These had been hand loaded by Skye to achieve the exact performance she wanted from the rounds. A third magazine consisting of two specialized rounds with GPS trackers inside the bullet itself. While this technology had been tested in the lab it had never seen field use before. The second round was a backup. Setting the rifle and ammo aside she pulled out a backpack and checked its contents. Inside was a med kit, cleaning equipment for the rifle, food, water, a GPS and a small device she wasn’t familiar with. It was just a small palm sized box with a red button. She then pulled out a second bag from the compartment. Reached inside and produced a ghilli suit. She dawned the suit grabbed her bag and rifle. Stepped out of the truck and took in her surroundings.

They were at an old run-down cabin in what looked like the middle of nowhere. The road they had come up was unused.

“This will also be our pick-up point. I’ll be back in 5 days. If you need me before then activate the emergency beacon in your pack.”

“The small switch?”

“Correct, I’ll never be more than 3 hours away so keep that in mind should you need to use it. Good luck.”

The quickly shook paws and Jack promptly left in the truck. After he was out of site Skye pulled out her GPS and checked her location. It only had one set of coordinates programmed in. Her destination. She made a mental note of her current location but didn’t dare put it into the GPS. For fear if she was captured the enemy would know the pickup point and that would mean Jack could be captured as well.

She pulled up her destination on the device and saw that it would be roughly a day’s hike. She placed the device back in her pack. Took in a deep breath. Her strong nose catching a hint of rain approaching.

“Perfect.” She said begrudgingly. And with that she was off.

 

Hopps burrow

 

Judy had spent most of her day helping her mother with choirs around the house. Her mother Bonnie hadn’t pressured her any more about calling Logan Skipson since this morning. Judy had been too busy to even try calling right now anyway. The Skipsons owned the farm next to theirs and Logan was probably busy with work as well. But the end of the day was close approaching. Judy was beginning to feel nervous and had doubts. She wasn’t so sure that Logan would support her like her mother suggested.

After finishing her choirs, she walked into the kitchen and took the number off the refrigerator. She walked out onto the back porch and looked around to make sure no one was within earshot of her. She looked it over for several minutes before finally taking out her phone and dialing the number. She paused above the call button. Her nerves were starting to get to her. She had never really talked to a boy before. Not like this. All the others thought she was weird for wanting to be a police officer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“It’s just a phone call.” She said. Pressing the call button and sat in a chair on the porch, waiting for the other line to pick up. Three rings went by before someone answered.

“Hello?” a male voice answered. She shot up out of the chair nearly sending herself airborne. _“It must be Logan.”_ Judy thought to herself.

“Hello? Any one there? Judy?”

“Yes!” she finally answered. Her name bringing her out of the panicked state she was in. “Is this Logan?”

“Hey!”

“Hey back at ya!” _smooth_ she thought. She could hear him laughing on the other end.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna call.”

“Yeah sorry it took so long. Just busy with choirs and all.”

“Yeah I know how that goes. But hey I was wondering. Um, would you like to go to the fair with me this weekend?” His voice shaking just slightly with a hint of nervousness.

Judy thought for a second. _He’s really asking me on a date?_ “Sure, that sounds like fun.”

“Great I’ll pick you up at 8. How’s that sound?”

“Great I’ll see you then.”

“Great!”

“Great!” she responded.

“Okay then.”

“Okay.”

“Bye now.”

“Bye.”

And with that the call ended. Judy fell back into a rocking chair. Letting out a loud groan as she fell.

“Real smooth Judy, real smooth.”

 

Nick drew nearer to his target. He lazily strolled down the sidewalk, his ears high and alert, listening for the slightest rustle of leaves and grass that might alert him to an unwanted presence. He had left his fatigues behind. Opting instead for some tacky green Hawaiian shirt and slacks with a dark blue tie with purple stripes. He made it to the driveway of his target. He pondered on which approach he should take. The front door was the obvious answer. But going that way might mean he’d meet resistance on the way to his target. He opted for the stealthier approach. He slid between the two parked vehicles and the house. Staying low enough he couldn’t cause a silhouette to cross the windows. He easily jumped the low fence of the back yard. Meant to keep something in, something small, not to keep intruders out. He moved up to the back door of the house. Leaning close he listed. His ears pressed to the door. Letting what evolution had giving him do its job. He could hear the unmistakable sound of metal hitting metal. He placed his nose to the crack of the door way and breathed in deeply. Using his powerful nose, he could detect that his query was indeed located just beyond this door. Slowly turning the doorknob, he eased the door open without making a sound. And just as quietly stepped into the abandoned back room. Easing the door shut behind him. He stood there silent for a moment. Not moving. Waiting to hear or see if anyone had noticed his discreet entrance. He peered around the next-door way.

He couldn’t believe his luck. His target was sitting in the open. The only guard facing away busily working on something else. He removed the tool he had brought with him from his pocket. An instrument of precision and certain doom for whatever fell under it. He tip-toed around the open doorway and leaned over the unsuspecting target. Checking that the guard was still unaware of his presence. He moved the instrument into position. Ready to make the plunge into the soft outer flesh of…..

SMACK!

“Ow!” Nick cried out. Pulling his paw back to his chest rubbing the top of it with his other. Looking down at the plastic spork from an MRE that had fallen on top of the blueberry pie sitting on the kitchen island. He looked up at his attacker. The guardian of the kitchen and all things sweet and delicious. An arctic vixen with eyes blue as ice. Starring at him with a scold that could melt said ice. Nick’s ears fell back behind his head and his tail between his legs. He ducked his head down doing everything he could to make himself seem smaller to the imposing figure before him. He was bigger and much stronger than her, he was sure. And to see her you wouldn’t believe she would be anything to worry about. She was slightly smaller than an average arctic fox. Wearing a floral dress and a pink apron, she almost looked welcoming to anyone else. But he had been on the receiving end of her fury on more than one occasion. And knew that the wooden spoon in her hand could be just as dangerous as the bayonet on the end of an assault rifle.

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde!” She shouted. “How many times have I told you not to sneak in here like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“You! What about my paw?” Nick held the offended appendage out to her as though he was expecting her to kiss it and make it better. Just like his mother would. She was very much like his mother. Had been for a long time. Even though she was only a couple of years older than he. She always treated him like a kit. Either to award him for good behavior or punish him like now. As she smacked the paw he held out again for good measure.

“Ow!”

“Linda, what’s all the…oh, hey Nick,” LTC Van walked around the corner, a large grin growing across his muzzle to an all too familiar sight. “I see your trying to sneak a bite of pie again.”

Van decided to take advantage of the situation. His wife Linda was steadily pushing forward, forcing Nick to back into the corner of the room. He reached down to grab the spork, only to receive a sharp tone from the corner of the kitchen. “Don’t even think about it!”  He looked up to see his wife glaring over her shoulder at him, spoon still pointed at Nick. He flashed a toothy grin and beat a hasty retreat the way he came.

“What happened to ‘no mammal left behind’?” Nick called after him.

“Acceptable casualty rate.” Was all Nick heard from the other room. Grunting at the reply, he looked back at the still irate vixen in front of him. He offered his best puppy dog eyes and innocent grin. Her expression softened almost immediately. She loved him, not as much as his mother had, but she did love him in that way. She let out a loud sarcastic sigh and turned back to what she was doing.

“All right.” She spoke softly as she turned. “Go in the living room, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

As soon as she was completely turned around, Nick walked passed the table making a reach for the spork still sitting on the tempting pie.

SMACK!

“Ow!” he looked at Linda who had turned around before he even knew what happened. Slapping his paw with the wooden spoon again.

“Get!” she said in a stern voice, pointing the spoon in the direction of the dining room. Nick didn’t hesitate and darted out without even looking back. Leaving Linda alone in the kitchen. Once he was out of sight she couldn’t hold back the smile as the giggles that came took hold of her. Shaking her head side to side, she turned back to the dish she was almost done preparing.

Have fled from any further harm, Nick rounded the corner from the kitchen and headed straight into the living room seeing the TV turned onto a Pawball game. When suddenly it dawned on him. He’d forgotten something. Just as soon as he froze three grey and white little bodies pounced on him, tackling him to the ground.

“Uncle Nick!” They all exclaimed. Nick laid on his stomach his arms stretch out in front of him, having failed to brace his fall. They all jumped up and down on his back playfully. Jason, Joseph and Lacy, the three children of Jacob and Linda Van.

“Alright you three, let him up.” LTC Jacob Van leaned over from his recliner telling his kids to let Nick up in a sharp tone. Once the furry ambush of small foxes was off his back, Nick brought himself up to his knees and glared at Van.

“What happened to my reinforcements back there?” throwing his pointed thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

“Got out flanked.” He said with a shrug. “We need a new plan of attack.” Turning his attention back the TV. “She’s caught on to our scheme. You can only pull the same play so many times before the enemy figures out your tactics.” Over the ten years that he had known the couple Nick and Jacob had come up with several plans to sneak bites of Linda’s cooking. Most of the time they were successful until she would catch on to them. Lately though it was becoming more and more difficult to get past her. She had come to expect it from them every time Nick came over.

“Hm” was Nick’s only reply. He stood and stretched backwards causing his spine to give several relaxing pops. He sat down on the couch and started watching the game. The Red Bandits, his favorite team, were being murdered by the Grey Ghost. After watching several terrible plays, Nick started to ask if they could change the channel when he heard a voice from the dining room.

“Jason, come help me set the table.” The 10-year-old grey fox who was the spitting image of his father appeared from the hall way and ran into the kitchen. _“At least I won’t have to suffer much longer.”_ Nick thought to himself. A couple of minutes later Linda stepped into the door way of the living room.

“Dinners ready you two.” She then turned back into the dining room and took her seat. Nick and Van stood up and walked to talk their seats. The table they sat at was not overly long. It could seat 8 adult foxes comfortably with two at either end and three on either side. Jacob Van took his seat at the head of the table with his wife Linda to his left. Nick sat to his right. Next to him sat Lacy one of the twins. Her fur was just as white as her mother’s. Almost as pure as the first snow. Joseph, the other twin, sat next to his mother. His grey fur a much lighter color than his fathers, the fur on the bottom of his muzzle a kind of dirty white that started just under his nose and followed his chin down to his throat and into his shirt. Finally, Jason sat at the other end of the table. Not so much to be by himself, but to make it appear as though he were an authoritative figure head like his father. At least to his younger siblings anyway.

After offering grace the foxes began to enjoy their meal making small talk as they did so. Their meal consisted of chicken and dumplings with steamed vegetables, rolls and a blueberry pie for dessert. Nick eyed the pie as his mouth was over salivating at the thought of the deliciously warm filling under the golden-brown crust. He didn’t stare too long. He knew Linda wouldn’t let anyone partake of the delicacy until they had eaten at least one plate of dinner.

“So, Nick,” Linda started to talk, “when are you going to find someone to settle down with?”

This was often the topic Linda would start the diner conversation with. When Nick first met them, and they started inviting him to their home, he thought she was just trying to get rid of him. Thinking maybe she didn’t like him hanging around so much. He even turned down a few invitations because of it. Eventually, he came to realize the real reason for the topic. Genuine love. She only wanted to see him happy. Especially after the kits were born. She noticed how careful he had been when handling them and how well he tolerated their rough housing. He had even served as a baby sitter on multiple occasions. They had always come home to pillow fortresses in the living room so elaborate you would have thought they just pitched and army tent up. And when they came home later than planned they could usually find the four of them inside the makeshift fort curled together. Nick’s tail protectively wrapped around them.

Nick had usually dodged the question with simple clichés such as I haven’t met the right one yet. This time, however, he used the wrong line.

“Whenever, I can find someone who can make a blueberry pie as good as yours. You set a pretty high standard you know.”

“Oh, you should meet my sister.” Nick nearly choked on a dumpling. He knew Linda had a younger sister. He had met her three brothers. Even went to Ranger school with one of them. But she had never suggested a vixen for him to meet. Especially, not her sister.

He forced the large portion of unchewed food down his throat. The pain of which showed clearly on his face as he was to stunned by the sudden remark to keep his usual calm and collected self in the front.

The look on her face was of horror and concern that he might be choking. Jacob Van simply laughed in amusement. They finished their meals as Linda continued, once she was assured that Nick was ok, telling him about her sister and how much she thought they would like each other.

After the meals were finished and the table cleaned. Nick and Jacob went to the back room where Jacob had a desk that he used when working from home.

“So, what did you want to talk about boss?” Nick asked as he pulled a fold out chair up to the desk.

“This morning I got a call from JFH, they approved our proposal and want to get started right away.” Nick had a grin on his face that said, ‘I told you so’ written all over it. “Yeah, yeah you can wipe that smug grin off your face now.”

“So where do we begin?” Nick now focused on the papers that Jacob had spread out on his desk. Some were drawings of something Nick couldn’t quite make out others were list of different unit types, infantry, engineers, medics and several others in different patters together.

“Well they approved the idea of an expeditionary force but not a division sized force like we suggested. They want us to come up with plans for a brigade size force.” An expedition force was a new concept that the foxes had never used before. The threat of attack had always been from outside forces. And with no real allies there was never a need to send any units to other countries. With the possibility of Canisia attacking Burrowland to get at them, High Command didn’t like the idea of waiting till the wolves were on Vulpesian soil to fight back.

“Why just a brigade? If they attack in force one brigade isn’t going to stop them?” Nick asked. Puzzled by the down size of the unit.

“We had enough support to convince them to send someone to check everything out. However,” Jacob paused to emphasize what he was about to say, “most are unconvinced that they’ll attack. But they like the idea of having a unit designed specifically to operate outside of normal parameters.”

“Well what exactly are they looking for then?” Nick leaned back in his chair. Arms across his chest.

“Something like this.” Jacob help up a sheet of paper that had a listing of unit types. The list was broken up into columns. Each column representing a battalion with five in all. The first was an infantry/air borne battalion followed by two tank battalions, an artillery battalion and a support battalion. The one that drew Nick’s attention was the infantry/air borne since that was him. Under it was listed six companies. An HQ company, four infantry companies one being a heavy and lastly an engineer company.

“They want me to present this to them tomorrow.” Jacob continued after allowing Nick to look over the paper a few moments. “I was also going to show them this.” Picking up one of the papers on the desk that had a drawing nick looked over it for a moment. It was a drawing of a unit patch. Most unit patches in the Vulpesian military were simple shapes with numbers. The upside-down triangle with the number 8 and an air borne tab above it being an example of the air borne divisions. This one, however, was more akin to the patches the special forces wore. It was in the shape of a medieval knight’s shield. Almost like an upside-down triangle, but the sides were curved out slightly. In the middle was an olive branch crossed over by a single arrow. Above and center the two was a single five-point star. The border of the patch was dark red. The back ground a dark blue, red arrow, green olive branch and the star white.

“The star represents Vulpesia,” Jacob spoke as Nick studied the drawing, “The olive branch the universal symbol for peace and the arrow crossed over the top to represents the protection of the peace.”

“Perhaps you should put the olive branch in the front.” Nick stated once his friend was finished. “That would show that we want peace first but are not afraid to protect ourselves.”

“I like that.” Jacob began to quickly draw Nick’s version of the patch. Watching as his friend drew flawless lines across the paper, Nick saw that he could have easily been an artist instead of a soldier. And wandered what life would have been like outside of Vulpesia for his friend.

“There,” Jacob said as he finished, “I’ll present this with our unit lay out in the morning.”

With that the two stood up and walked back into the living room where Jacob’s family was sitting watching a movie. Jacob sat in his favorite rocking chair next to Linda and reached out to hold her hand. Nick sat on the couch where the kits were sitting. Still large enough to fit all four of them while the three kits were starting to stretch out and lay down on the comfy piece of furniture.

His belly full, from the evening meal, and a boring kid’s show on the TV, Nick slowly began to doze off. As the tender embrace of rest closed around him, slowly pulling his eye lids shut, he had only one thing on his mind. _“I wonder if she can cook like Linda?”_


	6. Judy's Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday so to celebrate here's another chapter!

Judy stood out on the porch of her home. Soaking in the warmth of the early summer air. It hadn’t gotten to the point of being unbearably hot yet. But as the days were getting longer the mercury was rising higher and faster with each passing day. For now, though, the mornings were still cool and the heat of the day not quite as bad. She had spent the last couple of days doing her choirs and thinking of only two things. Preparing for the academy was priority on her list. Every day, either before she started or after she finished her choirs, she would train for the academy or study. Now things were starting to change though. Before her excitement, about being accepted, was what kept her up at night or caused the days to drag out. These last few days that excitement had been accompanied or sometimes overrun by a new flood of anticipation and nervousness.

Ever since Logan Skipson had asked her to go to the upcoming fair with him, Judy’s mind became distracted. She tried not to let it keep her from her studies, doing the physical exercise was easy to do, especially if you’ve got something to focus on other than what you’re doing. Now that Saturday had finally arrived, Judy’s anxiety was bubbling over. She’d never been on a real date before. She had no idea what to expect. She’d asked some of her sister’s what she should expect and they all had roughly the same answer. They told her to flirt and show him how much she was interested in him. Judy immediately threw those ideas out. She had no intention of taking this beyond a friendship. How friendly would depend on a lot of things. First and foremost were what he thought of her dreams of becoming a police officer. _“It would be nice to have someone in my corner.”_ She thought.

Before she could dwell on it any further, two pickup trucks turned off the road and started pulling into the driveway. Several rabbits riding in the back of each. About that time, she heard a third truck crank up in the front yard. Typically, Judy would ride on a long train of trailers that her dad would pull behind the tractor. That generally wasn’t fun with all the little ones and the older siblings had to help keep them under control. But today Judy was in luck, Logan was coming to pick her up. As the two pickup trucks pulled up she saw that one had come from the Skipson farm and the other from the Bounds farm. In the back were a mingle of rabbits from both. Once they stopped a few jumped out and mingled for a moment with some of Judy’s siblings. Judy stayed on the porch looking for Logan. She hadn’t seen him since grade school. They were only in class together for one year and the only reason she remembered him was his constant picking about her wanting to be a cop. She still couldn’t figure out why she called him back or even why she accepted his invitation.

As she watched the gaggle of rabbits she tried to remember what Logan looked like. She would be thoroughly embarrassed if she walked right past him and didn’t even notice him. So, she waited on the porch making herself highly visible so he could come to her.

“Judy?”

 _“That voice she thought.”_ She turned her head to see a light brown bunny standing at the steps of the porch. _“That’s him!”_ Her memories of what he looked like now came rushing back. The light brown fur and rounded face. Brown eyes that starred uncertainly at her.

“Logan?” she finally replied.

She took a second to look him over. He wasn’t the same as she remembered. Now her was grown up. Her same age and very distinctly male. His shoulders were broad and his stomach flat. He wore a grey t-shirt and jeans. His arms were toned and muscular. What you would expect from someone growing up on a farm.

He smiled at her once he heard his name. “Uhm, you ready to go?”

“Oh right!” she shook herself mentally and walked towards and past him down the stairs. They slid into the back of her family’s truck and held on as it lurched forward behind the other two that had arrived only moments before. They rode in silence. No so much because they felt awkward but because of the noise of the truck and wind making it hard to hear without being uncomfortably close for a first date.

Once they made it to the fairgrounds, everyone got out of the trucks and started splitting into small groups of two or more. Once everyone else was gone Logan and Judy stood still exchanging shy glances to each other. Logan was nearly a head taller that Judy. He looked down and gestured towards an entrance. Judy stepped towards the entrance and he walked beside her.

“Hey Judy, um…”

“Yeah?” she looked up at him beside her. His head was looking down at the ground. The shame in his brown eyes told her all she needed to know about what he would say next.

“I just wanted to apologize.” He looked up at her but not into her eyes. “I was a real jerk when we were kids.” He stopped and started kicking a couple of rocks under his feet.

“It’s ok.” She said honestly. So many people had either picked on her or tried to talk her out of her dreams that she had gotten out of the habit of holding a grudge against them. “You weren’t the first to pick on me. I’ve kind of gotten used to it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He was truly concerned by what she said. Relieved that she would forgive him so quickly but also heartbroken by what she said. “If it makes you feel any better I actually think what you’re doing is really cool now.”

“Really?” she looked up at him curiously. No one had really showed her any kind of support. They either made fun of her or tried to talk her out of it.

“Yeah!” he perked up. “In fact, I’m planning to go to Zootopia myself in a couple of months. I’m studying to be a lawyer and I’ve been looking at a couple of firms in the city that might take me as an intern while I work on my degree.”

Judy looked shocked. She had not expected this. She took her time and studied his expression carefully, trying to decide if he was being honest or just setting her up for another cruel joke. But all she could see was sincerity in him. _“Maybe he really has changed?”_ She thought to herself. _“Better play it safe, just in case.”_

“So, what kind of law are you studying?” she cautiously asked as the two walked through the open gates.

“Well I started out leaning towards Environmental and Natural resources. Figured it would be the most likely considering where we live and all.”

“And now?”

“Well after I heard you got accepted into the academy I started doing some digging. I saw where there was a height limit to join the ZPD and that the only reason you were able to get in was because of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative.” His eyes brows began to furrow and his voice became irritated. Judy braced herself for what came next. They were near the center of the fair grounds. There were literally hundreds of rabbits and a few other species around them now. She was certain he was going to use the fact that the MII was the only reason she was able to get into the police academy at all. She began preparing herself mentally for a retort to whatever he may say.

“The more research I did on the subject the more ridiculous it all got. They didn’t just do away with height restrictions for the academy but also implemented changes throughout the whole society of Zootopia. This thing rewrote the whole rule book.”

The more he talked the Judy could see the anger welling up in his eyes and face. Now she was getting angry. She began to clinch her paws and her ears were tipped forward slightly. She was about to lay into him about how he was being narrowminded. When he suddenly turned towards her and looked her in the eye.

“And that’s when I changed my major to civil rights law.” His whole demeanor softened slightly.

Judy was taken back by the sudden change, not just his change in subject but also the way he looked at her. She leaned back slightly surprised by what he said. But it didn’t last like long the anger that had begun to grow in her pushed itself forward again.

“Why!?” she blurted out loud enough that several heads turned towards them. “So, you can try and remove the MII and keep me from becoming a police officer or have me kicked off the force?”

Logan was completely surprised by her reaction. His ears fell behind to his back and eyes shot wide. Mouth hanging open slightly. Judy had realized that her outburst had attracted the attention of those around them. She started to turn away and leave him standing there looking like a fool.

As Judy turned he shook himself out of the daze her sudden anger had put him in. He reached out his paw and grabbed her shoulder.

“Judy I-“

She turned back towards him quickly shoving his paw away from her. “Keep your paws off me!” She screamed to his face. “And don’t ever speak to me again!”

She started to run as fast as she could away from him. She headed toward the exit they came from. She just wanted to get away. To get away from the eyes that were watching their exchange. Watching her get angry and embarrassed. As she came to the exit she heard a voice.

“Judy wait!”

She looked back to see Logan running after her. She faced back forward and started running faster. The extra running, was starting to pay off. She through the parking lot and into the field beyond to a grove of trees. Before hoping into a bush, she looked back, she had put considerable distance between her and Logan. Once out of view she quickly darted to the left running just within the tree line where the shrubs were the thickest. She found was she was looking for. An old oak tree that had hollowed out with age. She darted inside and hid, hoping he would simply keep going. Thinking she had done the same.

She started panting to catch her breath. Slowly breathing deeper with each breath until it normalized. She did her best to listen but her fast beating heart was making it more difficult. Eventually she heard something crashing through the bushes from where she entered the grove. She almost stopped breathing at the sudden noise.

“Oofgh! Judy! Grrrr!” Logan tripped on a fallen tree shortly after entering the grove he had chased Judy into. His frustration began to rise as he called her name and growled aloud when she didn’t answer. He started walking along trying to find where she’s went. Turning left and walking along the inner part of the grove. Eventually his frustration got the better of him. He reached down and grabbed a stick and slung it against and old tree breaking it in half.

Judy flinched at the sound of a stick breaking against the tree she was hiding in. Judy felt she could easily out run him but wasn’t sure she could over power him. Hiding in the tree was beginning to feel like a bad idea. If he found her she could easily trap her in it. She began to lean forward and got ready to run when-

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!” She heard Logan whispering loudly to himself. She paused thinking maybe he was about to give up.

“Why didn’t I just tell her! Why did I have to get myself all worked up!”

 _“Tell me what?”_ She pondered. Listening more intently to what he was saying.

Logan had no idea where she had gone. It was possible she had run out the other side of the grove before he even got there. He was still slightly stunned by how fast she was. Knowing that after his fall there was no way he could possibly catch her now. He leaned against the tree he had just broken the limb against and slumped down to the ground. Placing his paw over his eyes, he started talking to himself again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got mad in front of you. I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you straight up what I wanted to say. I’m sorry I made you mad and embarrassed you in front of everyone. I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.”

“Tell me what?” Logan jumped when he heard the echoing voice behind him. His pulse and breathing sky rocketing. He looked curiously around the tree on either side but didn’t see any one. He slowly stood up and walked around. Then saw the cavity that had formed in the tree. Looking inside he saw Judy sitting on the ground looking up at him. He leaned against the entrance and let out a long sigh.

“What did you want to tell me.” Judy repeated. Her ears now hanging behind her. Her knees pulled up to her chest. She now realized that she had over reacted to what he was trying to tell her. But she still wasn’t sure exactly what that was.

“That I’m an idiot.” He finally said.

Judy just shrugged and gave a small smile. “I already knew that.” She chuckled.

He gave a small laugh at her answer and sat down at the front of the entrance.

“Yeah I showed that pretty good didn’t I. He looked at Judy for a moment before speaking again. “Judy I’m sorry I made you mad. I wasn’t trying to make you think I was against you.”

“Then why did you seem so upset?”

Logan sat back against the tree leaning his head back and looking up at the tree tops. “I was mad because of the MII. Not because they implemented it, but because they needed to.”

Judy’s eyes widened and her ears raised towards him peaked by interest.

“The fact that they weren’t going to let you join the police because of your height as well as several other things that the MII made me realize how prejudice society was. Made me think of everyone who might have wanted to do something or be something and were denied because of what species they were. It made me sick!” hissing the last sentence. “So,” he continued after a deep breath, “I decided to change my study from Environment and Natural Resources to Civil Rights. So, I can fight the prejudices of society.”

Judy was stunned by what he said. It was hard to remember that he was the same buck who had picked on her so much when they were younger. But she still had a question for him.

“So,” she began. “what do you really think about me joining the force?”

He looked at her intently for a moment before responding.

“Oh, your certifiably insane 100%.” Judy’s eyebrows shot up and her face began to cringe the way it had in the fair grounds. But then Logan smiled at her. “And I hope you make it.” He said in a soft and tender voice.

While it wasn’t the resounding statement of approval and support she was hoping for, she was happy to finally hear someone say something other than ‘don’t go’ or ‘you won’t make it’. Her eyes began to water and a smile began to form across her muzzle. She crawled forward to the entrance of the tree and leaned into Logan. She gave him a hug and whispered thank you. Logan quickly returned the hug and then pulled away.

“So,” he started, “um, do you wanna go back to the fair? If you don’t I’d understand.”

Judy smiled at him and stood up. Offered him a paw and helped him stand up. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

As they started walking out of the grove they walked side by side. Judy reached out and held his paw. He looked down at their paws and she intertwined her fingers with his. Looking at Judy as she smiled at him. He suddenly shot his face back forward as a big grin began to grow across his face and the inside of his ears turned red. Judy started to giggle as she saw his reaction.

_“Hu, I guess mom was right after all.”_


	7. Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds the convoy she's been hunting. Makes her way back to be picked up but runs into trouble along the way.

The night was cool and brisk. The air was still and filled with the sounds of insects. The sky was lit with stars and the crescent moon. The occasional chirp from a bird could be heard in the distance. The ground, now damp from summers rain, cushioning her body. The shadows of the trees slowly tracked across the ground hiding what lay behind them. The road that cut through the forest like an old scar, now slopped and muddied, watched by silent death.

Skye looked up to see the stars through the canopy overhead. She had been in the same spot for two days. After Jack had dropped her off at the old abandoned cabin, she walked for the rest of the day and into the night. Taking her time to be cautious. She knew her path should avoid any unwanted attention but caution was the word of the day.

Once she found the road she quickly located a good position to setup for the shot. A small ridge, covered in vegetation, that allowed her to see nearly a quarter mile down either direction the road traveled. Placing herself between two shrubs that just ever so slightly parted as they approached the ground. A little modification and she could hide herself perfectly.

She inspected the road and could tell that no tanks had traveled through since the rain had started. She traveled up and down the road 2 miles in both directions, placing motion detectors. They didn’t know when the tanks would leave the base or how long they were gone for. Her task was to wait for seven days and if they didn’t show, head back to be picked up.

Skye brought her gaze back down to the road. She checked the volume on her ear piece that was tied to the motion detectors. Once satisfied, she looked over her rifle. It’s long barrel extending past the stock several inches. The end made larger by the silencer attached. The larger than normal scope mounted above the action. Allowing for enhanced night time vision. Being a predator, Skye already had excellent night time vision. The addition of night vision optics only enhanced the details at longer distances. The rifle itself was a semi-automatic, magazine fed instrument of precision. The powerful magnum ammunition it fired was more than capable of hitting targets at 1,200 yards.

She had not seen any sign of the tanks in the last two days. The lack of good sleep and good food was beginning to wear on her. The thought of special forces operations was always something romanticized and 99% of the time false. The reality was what she faced now. Very little sleep, hardly any comfort, what never seemed to be enough food and water and the constant fear of being found or worse, failure.

Once satisfied that her equipment was working properly and everything would work out in the end, she laid her head on her forearm and closed her eyes. Trying to rest. Despite having a thick coat, the rain had seeped its way to her skin. Allowing the slightest breeze to cause her to shiver.

 _“There’s always tomorrow.”_ She thought and sleep slowly took over.

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!_ **

Skye was jolted awake by the sudden screeching in her ear. Her eye’s shot open in horror. She didn’t know how long the motion detector had been going off before she finally woke. She pressed the button to silence the noise. Realizing the indicator showed the approaching vehicle was coming from her left she shifted slightly to aim the rifle in that direction.

“Please don’t be too late!” she whispered to herself. Hoping the alarm woke her in time. The sensors were two miles down but even a slow lumbering tank can cover that distance quickly. She turned her ears in the direction of the sensor that was triggered. Slowly a faint sound turned into the unmistakable grind of gravel and mud under the unyielding weight of tanks. She let out a soft sigh, relieved the alarm from the detector had done its job. When they finally turned the corner, Skye was surprised by what she saw.

The briefing she was given said that it was always 5-7 heavy tanks. Tanks that were slow but could take a heavy beating. And had the fire power to reach out at great distances. However, what she saw was far more than just heavy tanks. In the front of the small parade was a small light weight reconnaissance tank. With its low profile and light cannon, it was meant for quick maneuvers to out flank or surprise an enemy before they could react. Followed by a medium tank that wasn’t as well protected or armed as the heavy tank but was faster. Then came a heavy tank followed by an anti-aircraft(AA) tank and an armored personnel carrier(APC). Behind them were two fuel trucks.

As soon as the surprise of what she saw wore off, she lined up her sites with the medium tank. It offered a larger area that wasn’t splashed with mud. The mud would make the tracking device more visible and prevent it from sticking. She slowly squeezed the trigger, keeping her breathing in check, suddenly she felt the rifle recoil against her shoulder and heard the muffled blast, thanks to the silencer. She could see the round impact on the turret of the tank. It looked like the tracker stuck. Just to be safe she hand loaded the second special round and release the bolt forward. Taking aim at the larger heavy tank. An easy target. A second shot and the second-round hit.

Once she verified with her scope that the tracker stayed in place she physically froze. The tanks were starting to get close and pass her position. Holding her breath, she watched as the small parade of vehicles passed her by. Once they rounded the turn and were out of sight she slumped to the ground, breathing heavily. The adrenaline rush of having them wake her and then tensing so quickly preparing for the shot made her feel exhausted. She allowed herself a moment to regain control of her emotions and body. Once she felt that there was no danger of the vehicles returning, she began policing her items. Gathering them together and packing up. She knew she should wait till dark to move but decided instead to move out now. She could take her time and get back to the abandoned cabin near nightfall. She planned to use it as a shelter for the night. Giving her at least some decent rest before being crammed back into the box that awaited her.

Once her bag was packed she put the ghilli suit back on and went to retrieve the motion detectors. Finding where she placed them was easy enough. She pulled out her GPS and checked her coordinates and using her memory to get a good bearing on the direction of the pickup point. _“Now to get out of here!”_ she thought and started the hike back to the cabin.

She had been walking for the better part of the day. Her legs were burning, muscles screaming in protest. She had pushed herself hard to get there before night fall so she could set up a perimeter to give her some safety. As she moved halfway down a hill side she heard something. She froze in place, ears turned to the direction the noise came from, listening intently. Voices approaching. She looked to her right. Seven wolves and three coyotes were walking between the two hills she was trying to traverse. They came closer and closer, staying in a line formation, until they were at the bottom of the two hills she was standing on.  

_Silent, still, don’t move, don’t blink._

_Eyes watching, eyes that think._

 

At the front of the formation was a very young wolf with a lieutenant’s rank on his collar, and a clearly frustrated sergeant standing beside him. They rest looked tired and frustrated as well. Turning to each other and continuing conversations, not caring enough to look around.

 

_Heavy heart, an afterthought._

_Steel and powder will do their part._

 

The older sergeant seemed to be trying to explain something to the young officer about navigation. He unhooked his large pack and let it drop to the ground. Skye tensed her grip on her rifle and readied herself to move. She was standing in the open. The only thing saving her, the fact she looked like a bush.

 

_Burdens heavy, triggers lite._

_Ready to run, ready to fight._

 

She scanned around her looking for a place to jump to for cover. They would have to look directly at her to see her. She contemplated shooting first. The camouflage she wore and silenced rifle would give her the element of surprise.

 

_Always defend, and slow to start._

_Steel and powder will do their part._

 

She waited. Watching the group for signs that they had spotted her. In the time, they stood there she could tell that most of the small group were very young. Probably fresh recruits. Like this apparently useless lieutenant of theirs. The moments passed, fatigue was rapidly gripping her.

 

_Eyes weary, muscles taught._

_Always leery, and don’t get caught._

 

In his frustration, the sergeant turned away from the lieutenant and towards her. His paw across his eyes rubbing his brow. He let out a deep sigh. Dropping his arm and slowly opened his eyes. Skye could see his lids open wide. She raised her rifle, and watched him breath his last breath.

 

_Hands steady, they don’t depart._

_Steel and powder have done their part._

 

Jack was on the road. Part of his cover as a small delivery truck was to make several stops at different stores surrounding the military base. As with any large military facility small communities had popped up and thrived on the otherwise bored population of soldiers. He took his time as he moved about. Making deliveries and loading items to take back. Trying to barter now and then to keep himself busy.

 

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He fetched the device out and saw a text message from an unknown number. The message read two words, white rabbit. The code that Skye had activated the pickup beacon. He turned the truck around and headed for the pickup point. Calculating his current location, he figured he’d be there in about two and a half hours. But it was still a couple of days early and a couple of hours of daylight left.

 

“I hope she’s alright.” He muttered under his breath, and started to increase his speed.

 

Skye stood in the same place she had been. A faint trail of smoke coming from the now hot barrel of her rifle. Her heavy breathing causing it to move up and down in unison with her body. Every muscle in her body quivering. She had taken down all ten of the wolves and coyotes. They never even fired back at her. After dropping the sergeant and lieutenant with two quick shots. She began plucking the remaining eight out. Eventually they started to run or hide, but it was no use. Skye’s superior training and reflexes allowed her to extinguish them without mercy.

 

Finally managing to push the adrenaline aside she moved quickly to where the first of her victims lay now perfectly still. She searched them over quickly, knocking the sergeants helmet over. She saw a picture on the inside of the helmet of a family. She looked away. Not finding anything of interest on either body she picked up the map. The map had a course charted that should have taken them far from where they are now. She looked at the top where a title was printed. Land Nav Course Leaders Section. They were training just like she suspected. Then something clicked in her mind. She looked at both bodies. Neither had ammunition in their pouches. She picked up one of the rifles. The magazine was empty. She looked up at the young leader. His face pressed down in the forest ground. He couldn’t have been more than 20. She went to look at the older wolf. He had landed on his back, face looking towards the sky. His eyes were still open, empty. She looked again at the picture he carried inside his helmet. A female wolf with two young pups. His family.

 

Her heavy breathing returned and threatened to cause her to hyperventilate. She dropped the rifle and pulled the device Jack had given from a pocket pressing the button hard several times. Then placing it back in her pocket, she grabbed her rifle and darted in the direction she was traveling leaving behind the bloody mess she had made. Her eyes were wet and watering but she didn’t dare close them.

 

All her time in the military had been spent during a time of relative peace. The missions she had performed prior to this one never involved having to pull the trigger. The fact that she had this time was only due to her training taking over. She hardly remembered what happened. If she hadn’t been holding the rifle herself she wouldn’t have believed it had.

 

She ran until her legs gave out. Pausing only long enough to get back to her feet and found she could no longer run. Shuffling her feet as quickly as she could to reach the cabin. It took nearly two hours to reach the relatively safe haven. She didn’t dare go inside. Instead, she took a position inside the tree line where she could watch the road approaching and waited. The run here allowed her to clear her mind of what she’d done. Now she concentrated on slowing her breathing and resting her muscles that now ached beyond belief.

 

As she brought herself to a calmed state she could see lights flickering through the trees. Soon she could see the truck that had brought her here. She waited. After coming to a stop, the driver door opened. Out stepped a silver hare with black stripes.

“Jack!” she called out.

 

Jack spun on his heals his hand reaching behind his back and under his shirt instinctively. He paused once he realized the source of the voice.

 

“Skye?” he called back. Still gripping the pistol at the small of his back.

 

“Here.” She called now walking towards him.

 

“Is everything alright?” He glanced her over. Her suit was partially torn in places. She looked exhausted, her eyes red and puffy.

 

“I ran into a patrol and…” she stopped. Hesitating to say what really happened.

 

“Did anyone get away?” he asked. Looking into her eyes, he could see the horror that was written all over her face.

 

“Quickly we have to move now!” He began leading her to the back of the truck.

 

“No.” suddenly finding herself able to speak again.

 

“No, they didn’t or no we can’t leave?” Jack asked still opening the canvas on the back of the truck.

 

“No, they didn’t.” she said softly after a moment’s pause. Her eyes now drifting to the ground. The guilt of what she’d done too heavy for her head to bear.

 

“All the same we should leave now.” Jack noticing her actions saw enough to know what she was going through mentally, but not having a full understanding. “Take the suit off I’ll pack your equipment back in the crate.”

 

Skye climbed into the back of the truck and began to remove the guille suit. Still wearing the special outfit that had been made for her she went and sat next to the hidden compartment.

 

Jack quickly placed everything into the box they had used to smuggle the weapon and equipment across the border. Moving over to Skye he opened the latches and put his paw on her shoulder.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked. She nodded her head and squeezed into the small box.

 

Once she was settled he closed the lid and secured the hatches. Climbed out of the back of the truck and back into the cab. Once there he let out a deep sigh and placed the vehicle in gear. With his excellent hearing, me could make out the faintest of sounds coming from the compartment.

 

Feeling the vehicle starting to move, Skye began to breath heavily again. It didn’t take long before she started getting hitches in her breath following shortly by sobs. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the faces of the soldiers she murdered in cold blood and the now widowed family staring back at her.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**T – 3 Months 2 weeks**

Nick was sitting at the desk in his office, elbows propped on the top supporting his head in the palm of his paws. It had been a month since he first learned about the operation behind enemy lines. The next day he learned that a new type of unit was being put together. A couple days later he and Van submitted their suggestions for this new brigade. A week later, he found out that their suggestions had largely been accepted, with only a few changes, and that he, Van and Fin were now a part of the 32nd Airborne Battalion, 1st Fox Expeditionary Force(FEF) under the 5th Special Operations Group’s(SOG) command.

Things were just starting to come together. Van had been appointed as the battalion commander and was able to bring he and Fin along for the ride. Fin obviously as the Battalion Command Sergeant Major and Nick as the Executive officer(XO). That was until someone noticed how well things were coming together in their battalion. Within a couple of weeks command had nearly filled the ranks of the entire battalion. Since they weren’t technically special forces there was no need for everyone in the unit to be qualified special forces. The fact that they were under special forces command was one part logical and one part rouse. The rouse was to make the enemy thing they were just a type of support unit for the rest of the special forces groups. The logic behind the idea was that special forces were used to working behind enemy lines.

Things were looking great. Until Van called Nick into his office to give him the news.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Nick asked as he walked in the office.

“Yeah have a seat.” Van gestured towards a chair in the office and sat the paper he was just reading down on his desk. “I’ve got an update I want to share with you about the brigade.”

Nick tilted his head to the side slightly and gave his commanding officer a confused look. He moved to the seat and leaned back still looking puzzled at the previous statement.

“What kind of update?” he finally asked.

“Personnel transfers. Namely they’ve chosen a new brigade commander.”

“Oh? Well who’s the poor fool that’s being thrown under the bus to get this circus organized?” Nick slouched down in the chair, crossing his legs and arms. An amused grin at the expense of some unsuspecting soul.

“Me.” Van stated dead panned.

Nick expression quickly dropped. They had worked closely together for all of Nick’s career. His frown was just as quickly replaced by a genuine smile.

“Congratulations. I know you’ll do great.”

“Thank you but I’m not the only one who deserves congratulations.”

“Oh?” Nick questioned.

“Indeed, now I have to find a commander for the battalion.”

Nick raised an eyebrow in anticipation. This time it was Van’s turn to wear the genuine smile. “Congratulations Wilde, you’re being given command of the battalion effective tomorrow. Along with a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel.”

Nick now sat up straight in his chair, he had other commands before, a platoon and then a company. With this promotion, however, would come even greater responsibility. He placed a half smile across his muzzle and relaxed his eye lids. Leaned back in his chair again and spoke to his friend, “Well in that case. I expect you to vacate my new office ASAP Colonel.” The two friends shared a laugh of genuine happiness for each other.

“So,” Nick continued with a now pleading face, “you are leaving me Fin right?”

“Afraid not. He’s going with me to brigade, but I did ask him to get you some recommendations for his replacement. I also inquired about a new XO for you, tried to get command to let you promote one from the ranks but they have someone already in mind for the job. Wouldn’t tell me who but hopefully someone that’ll be able to keep you straight.”

“Hm!” Nick huffed. “Like anyone could ever manage that.” This caused Van to give a light chuckle.

That was three days ago. Since then Nick quickly went through the candidates for his new battalion sergeant major and was very satisfied with a bat-eared fox named Jones. Not a very talkative or social mammal in the way Nick is, however, Fin had noted that he was a good listener, gave solid advice and he had served with Fin in combat. Nick knew in the days to come that he would need the expertise.

Today, however, the freshly appointed SGM was not in the office but was meeting with the company first sergeants and letting everyone know who was boss. Nick was no alone and waiting for the arrival of his new XO. He had asked Van if he knew who command was going to assign to him but Van simply stated they hadn’t told him anything. Not sure if his friend secretly knew or was being genuinely honest.

A knock on the door drew him out of his concentration. A beautiful arctic vixen, with strangely familiar blue eyes, was standing in the open doorway. Nick glanced over her quickly, making note of the multiple service ribbons adorning her uniform and how well she khaki dress uniform skirt and jacket seemed to accentuate her figure.

Nick raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “Can I help you?”

“Lieutenant Colonel Wilde?”

“Yes?” He sat back in his office chair. _“Where have I seen those eyes?”_ He wandered to himself.

“May I come in?” Nick motioned towards one of the two fox sized chairs in his office.

“Please, have a seat.” Nick studied her as she walked into his office, a large envelope under her left arm. “What can I do for you?”

Nick was surprised when she didn’t take a seat. Instead she stepped right up to his desk and went to attention snapping a crisp salute and looking straight ahead.

“Major Lisa reporting for duty sir. I’ve been assigned as your new XO.”

Nick sat back in his chair for a moment. Tilting his head to one side and raising an eye brow. His trained eyes studying her uniform for any imperfections. Until he got to her hips, where he spent a lingering second before pulling himself together.  He looked up at her face and returned a quick and sloppy salute. _“Lisa? I know that name from somewhere. And those eyes, I swear I’ve seen them before.”_

“Sit down major.”

Skye dropped her salute and took one of the seats offered. She then held out the large envelope she was carrying and offered it to LTC Wilde. “My orders sir.”

She had spent the last month seeing a therapist for the nightmares she started having after her last mission. The sessions had helped but the nightmares were still there. After that she had requested transfer from active service in the special forces. How she got assigned to a support brigade in the special forces was beyond her.

He accepted the envelop and removed the papers held within. As he was reading over the paper work to make sure everything was in order she took a moment to size him up. His red fur was well groomed around his face. He’d taken off his dress coat and wrapped it around the back of his chair. His service ribbons were perfectly placed and in order. His shirt though was another matter. He’d left the top button of his dress shirt unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely around his neck. While his sleeves were rolled half way up his forearms. Completely against regulations. His desk was a scramble of papers and notes spread out across the top. The only clean spot seemed to be where the laptop computer presided.

Despite his personal grooming he gave the impression of a slob. _“If this is how he disregards uniform regulations, I’m not looking forward to the rest of the unit.”_

“Well everything appears to be in order major.” Nick said while placing the documents back into the folder. “Let’s get you settled in and then you can go to work.” He stood up and started walking around his desk and towards the door. Placing his hands in his pockets as he walked.

Skye’s eyes popped wide open. _“Just what kind of example does he think he’s setting for the troops?”_ She asked herself. _“I hope he runs things better than he takes care of himself.”_

As they walked down the hall they stopped at every door and Nick introduced her to everyone in the command staff. After dropping off her papers at the S1 office he took her to the supply room to start getting gear requested. They walked into the indoor assembly area, a large open room with a polished concrete floor. Boxes and equipment on pallets were littered the whole area. Skye was not that surprised; this brigade was new after all. They had to be fully equipped from scratch. One thing that did stand out, especially to her, were the number of ATMs (anti-tank missiles). This battalion was supposed to be an airborne battalion. As they continued to walk they came to a set of double doors.

Passing through they walked down a hallway with chain link cages on either side. The right-side cage had a gate to enter and had chemical mask hanging from the wall and makeshift hangers along the inner cage wall. To the left was another passage way that led to a vault. The vault door was open and inside were two soldiers, one a Bengal fox the other a young fennec, both wearing fatigues calling out weapon serial numbers and checking them off one by one down a list. As they passed through the cages they came to the back wall where a set of cubicles were occupied by another Bengal fox and a Corsac fox, also in fatigues.

“Marty, Joey. I want you to meet our new XO Major Lisa. Major this is Staff Sergeant (SSG) Marty Longtail and Sergeant (SGT) Joey Sanders.”

 _“Since when are officers and NCOs on a first name basis?”_ She thought to herself.

The two noncommissioned officers (NCO) stood from their cubical and stepped over to offer a paw to the new officer.

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

“Like wise.” _At least they don’t seem to be so undisciplined._

“I assume you’ve already dropped your papers off at the S1 shop?”

“That’s correct Sergeant.”

“In that case, we should have your uniform records by lunch tomorrow. If you’d like to swing by some time after that we’ll review everything and make sure the sizes are correct before we place orders for your equipment. How’s 1300 sound?”

“As long as the Colonel doesn’t have anything planned for me?” She turned to Nick with a look that was all question. He simply shook his head no.

“In that case we’ll see tomorrow ma’am. Colonel if you have a moment, we have some papers that need to be signed for the equipment we’ve received today.”

“Think you can find your way back Major?” Nick looked at the arctic vixen, waiting for her response with a side glance and a half grin. He had noticed how she was looking him over. His laid-back attitude towards the regulations pertaining to his own uniform. It didn’t bother him, he was used to other officers looking at him that way. Nick was a believer that you didn’t have constantly be parade ready to fight a war and his attitude reflected it. As well as his service record. Multiple reprimands, from Van himself, on his lackluster uniform as well as double that number in citations for merit in training exercises and classified missions from his time spent in the SF (Special Forces).

“I think I can manage Colonel.” Returning the grin and walking out the way she came in. All three of the males paying attention as she made her exit.

Once she was gone and the door was safely closed for a moment….” Well, Well! How did you manage to get her here Nick?” Asked Marty with a mischievous grin.

Nick never dropped his trademark smirk. “I didn’t. Command graced us with her presence.”

“Well,” Joey exclaimed with a sigh joining into the conversation, “looks like the games are off for a while.”

“Just when things were getting good.” Marty’s grin never leaving his face.

Bzzz! Bzzz!

Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket. A text from Col Van. “You boys get the word out that the games or postponed. I’ll find us a way to get around our little dilemma.” Nick placed his phone back in his pocket and walked out.

 

 Skye walked out of the supply room and into the mail hall. The smell of the military equipment still lingering in her nose. A mixture of gun oil, grease and diesel fuel an aroma acquainted with all military equipment. A pleased grin adorning her face. She had purposefully put on a show of walking out to distract the males inside. She knew from previous experience that males would often underestimate her abilities. So, she used a technique of playing into the stereotype of the female who worked her way up the chain through means other than personal merit. Now it was time to start her true mission. So she headed back to her office and powered on the computer.  

**Earlier that morning.**

In the burrowland capital city of Edinburrow there sits a building just down from the presidential palace. A modest sized building compared to the rest. Square in shape and mundane enough not to be noticed by the casual passerby. Inside one of the conference room sized big enough for rabbits and able to accommodate slightly larger species sits a silver colored hair with black stripes. Casually listening to a conversation concerning a recent mission he had completed with a certain artic vixen. After he picked up Skye at the cabin they made their way to the border crossing unnoticed. He later learned that the borders entering and exiting Canisia had been closed a little over an hour after they crossed the border. Since then, the military intelligence agency of Vulpisia has shared the information that had been gathered from the GPS trackers. The trackers showed that at some point the group of vehicles that Skye had reported seeing split into different groups. While taking the same route and traversing the same distance the time difference to cover that stretch was significantly different. The medium tank covered the distance in a day and a half while the heavy tank took three days to cover the same distance. While the information that a medium tank can out run a heavy was nothing new to anyone in the room, it did show a shift in the possibilities at the heart of this meeting. The generals and bureaucrats seated at the table were talking amongst themselves. The cacophony of mammals gathered at the table today was indeed an interesting one to Jack. On one side of the table sat generals, advisers and politicians on the other sat a group of three foxes. A red fox in a suit and tie along with another red fox wearing a military uniform and general’s stars. The last was a gray fox wearing a military uniform and the rank of colonel. Occasionally he would catch a whisper here and there pertaining the guest across the table. Mostly the kind of talk you would hear about foxes at a bar with mean spirits. Untrustworthy, deceiving, manipulative, all stereotypes of foxes that as far as Jack had seen were falsehoods. Rooted in an ancestral fear of a natural enemy. But the foxes appear to either not hear or ignore everything being said. He knew they caught a couple of words here and there by the way their ears would twitch from time to time.

“Alright! Alright!” boomed a voice at the head of the table causing all the smaller conversations to come to an end. A black rabbit with brown spots was standing to get everyone’s attention.  “Let’s get started. Now you’ve all been briefed on the purpose of this meeting. So, in the interest of time I’m turning the floor over to Ambassador McGregor of Vulpisia, Ambassador.”

“Thank you congressmammal, as you’re all aware about a month ago we had a cooperative mission to monitor suspicious activity at a military base not far from the border between Burrowland and Canisia. The results of which show what we believe to be a preparation for an attack on our capital of Foxton.”

“How does that concern us?” a random voice called out from the rabbit side of the table.

“We believe they plan to cross the valley between the twin mountain ranges and attack us from behind.”

“That’s absurd!” A young rabbit in a suit called out. “We all know you’ve had quarrels with Canisia in the past but Burrowland has been at peace with Canisia for more than two centuries now.”

“Please allow the delegates from Vulpisia to finish before interjecting.” The black and brown spotted rabbit directed. “Please continue.” He stated with a gesture of his paw.

“To answer your question, I’ll turn the time over to General Ware. General.”

  “Thank you, ambassador. For the past month, we’ve been monitoring the movements from the before mentioned briefing. We’ve determined that with the distance being covered is not enough to mount an attack on any of our borders with Canisia and reach any specific objective. Not to mention that we’ve made ourselves a hard target on all our borders with them. However, the distance that the before mentioned patrols cover is the exact distance they would cover if they were to strike a spearhead from their northern base and travel west towards Burrowland going through the valley and then rounding the end of the mountains to arrive in Foxton. Believe me, we find it as outlandish and unlikely as you do, however, we also believe that it’s better to be prepared.”

“Prepared how general?” said the black bunny.

“We would like to propose an alliance of sorts. Ambassador.”

“What we propose is an adaptation of the current treaty between our two nations. In the past when we’ve had to go to war Burrowland has closed its borders to us. Having only two borders limits our ability to transport goods severely. Especially when the only roads are cut off. You can imagine the impact that has on our economy. So, what we propose is a secret clause to be added that will guarantee the roads will stay open during times of war and in return we’re willing to provide military assistance should Burrowland be attacked. It will also include cross training between our forces as well as allow sales of our state of the art military equipment.”

“I have a question.” And elderly dark chocolate brown bunny wearing a general’s uniform stated while raising his paw. “You said you would provide military assistance yet we know you are outnumbered nearly 3 to 1 by the Canisian forces. If they attack you what guarantee do we have that you’ll be able to send any forces at all?”

The gray fox sitting at the table hadn’t said a word the entire meeting. But at this question he turned and looked at the aged general. This rabbit seemed to have the right questions. He started to smile and spoke. “I believe I can answer that question general.”

“And you are?” The old rabbit asked.

“Colonel Van, Commander of the Fox Expeditionary Force.”

After explaining the purpose of the FEF, they adjourned their meeting for an hour and mingled, socialized and discussed their options. After a couple of hours, the deal was finalized and an agreement was struck. Including the idea that Burrowland would increase the size of its military. Doing so as soon as possible through a short-term draft to immediately bolster their ranks. As they left the building, Van checked the service on his government issue phone, glad that he had international service added before leaving. With full bars, he sent a text to his wife. “ _Be home in a couple of hours.”_ Knowing his wife knew what to do next he then sent a text to Nick. “ _Join us for dinner? Linda’s making blueberry pie again.”_ A couple minutes later his phone vibrates. Checking the message, he saw a reply from Nick _“o7”._ He simply shook his head from side to side and replied _“1730.”_ With that he put his phone back in his pocket and started his journey home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Something I did just for fun.

**Nick:** What’s the plan?

 **Van:** Same as last time.

 **Nick:** Won’t she be expecting it?

 **Van:** She’ll be distracted.

 **Nick:**???

 **Van** : Trust me!

Nick did trust van. With his life. But when it came to Linda? Van’s biggest weakness will always be his wife. The one who knows him better than anyone else. In the hopes that Van will be able to keep his end of the plan, Nick moved back behind the house once again.

Closing the back door with only the slightest click. Nick leaned against the door way to the kitchen listening as Linda was rambling on about something. Nick decided to take this opportunity while she was distracted and eased his way into the kitchen. Pulling the spork from his pocket. He never noticed the white blur that tackled him from the side.

Skye was leaning against the kitchen door leading into the dining room listening to her sister ramble on about how she needed to find a good tod and settle down to start a family. Skye rolled her eyes when her ears twitched from the click of the back door in the laundry rom. Knowing that her sister wasn’t expecting anyone else, and the rest of the family was in the living room. Only one thing came to her mind that could explain the sudden intrusion. Thief.

She leaned around the door way concealing herself. Using a reflection from a window in the dining room, she watched as a red fox stepped into the kitchen. Adrenaline suddenly spiking she launched into the kitchen and tackled the culprit. Wrestling him to the ground and forcing him onto his back. She straddled his mid-section and raised her paw preparing to strike. Her eyes widened and jaw went slack as she stared down realizing who the intruder was.

“Major Lisa!?”

“Colonel Wilde!?”

“What are you doing here!?” they said in unison.

Linda turned to see the two in the vulnerable position on the floor. “Skye! Quit being so rude and let our guest up.”

“Guest!” she said looking up at her sister.

“Well you two sure move quickly.” Both Nick and Skye looked at the door way to see Van standing in its frame smiling at them. Skye looked down at their precarious situation and realized how it looked. She immediately jumped up and away from the still stunned Nick.

“My sincerest apologies sir! I didn’t know we were expecting company.” She offered allowing him to get up.

“Uh, no need to apologize major but what are you doing here?”

“Oh!” chimed in Linda, “Nick meet my sister Skye. Skye meet Van’s friend Nick.”

“Your sister?”

“Friend?”

The couple chuckled at the duos confusion.

“Come on Nick,” Van chimed in, “let’s go in the living room while the girls finish up.”

When they were out of the kitchen Skye turned to her sister with a puzzled look on her face. Anticipating the question Linda offered some help.

“Nick and Jacob have served together for nearly a decade. Apparently, they make one heck of a team.”

A sudden uproar of happy cheers and a loud OOF coming from the living room drew their attention.

With a muffled laugh Linda continued. “And the kids love him. He’d make a wonderful father one day.” She said with a smile and wink towards Skye. Eyes now wide realizing what her sister’s intent was.

“So, is she Linda’s sister you were talking about?” Nick said eyeing Jacob Van. His only reply, a mischievous smirk over his shoulder. Nick opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by three balls of fluff tackling him to the ground.


	10. Drafted

Judy was returning from the fields after helping her family with work on the farm. She was the first one to get back so she could get ready to meet Logan. The two had grown close over the past couple of months. They had met up several times after finishing the work on their family’s farms.

Sometimes they would just spend time together talking about their future plans. He had planned to move to Zootopia, once he gotten his law degree, and help others like Judy who wanted to do more than what society limited them to. She was walking back into their home and towards the showers when her mom saw her.

“Judy, there’s a letter for you.” Bonnie said. Taking the letter off the counter she read over the return address.

Department of Burrowland Defense

Not reading anymore Judy rolled her eyes. It had been a couple of years since she got a recruitment letter from the military. She took it with her to her room and laid it on her bed. She gathered up some clothes to change into and headed towards the showers.

After a quick shower, she went into the kitchen and grabbed some carrot juice before leaving. Sitting at the bar she noticed several other letters.

“Wow recruitment must be really slow for the military.” She remarked.

“Mmhmm,” Bonnie replied, “we received ten letters in all. I tell ya I don’t know why they still think we need a military at all.”

Finishing her juice, Judy placed the glass in the sink and walked out the door. On her way down the drive way she saw several of her other siblings making their way back. Waving as she passed, she trotted down the road to the meeting place halfway between her home and Logan’s.

The sun was already setting and the reflection of deep purple mixing with orange and red as the sunlight reflected off the clouds was mesmerizing. Judy smiled as she stared up at the sky and only stopped when she made it to the tree they always met at.

She took a seat next to the trunk and leaned against it. Her gaze still on the multicolored sky. She felt her eye lids beginning to get heavy as the warm air drifted across her fur. She closed her eyes for just a second that stretched into unknown hours.

She wasn’t sure how long she had slept. Only that someone was calling her name. When she opened her eyes, she saw Logan was standing in front of her with a flashlight. She smiled up at him as she stretched her limbs. “Hey!” she said through a yawn. “What time is it?”

“It’s late, sorry I didn’t get her sooner.” His ears were sagging and twitching from the effort he was making to keep them up. Even in the dark Judy could tell his smile was forced.

“What’s wrong?”

“Judy, I got a letter from the military today.” Judy’s ears straightened realizing she had received one as well and whatever was wrong with him had come from the letter. “They’ve instituted a draft.”

Judy raised her paws to her mouth to stiffen the gasp that had escaped her. “I have to report in two weeks for training.” Logan continued. But before he could say anything more Judy placed her paws on his stopping him from saying anything further.

“I got a letter as well! But I didn’t open it it’s still sitting on my bed!” Judy reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Unlocking the phone, she found her mother’s contact information and pressed the green call button.

Holding the phone to her ear she nervously brushed them down with her paw. After three agonizing rings, “Judy!” she heard Bonnie cry.

“Mom! The letter!” Judy’s voice was full of emotion.

“I know hun. Jeremy, Sarah, Sam, Emily, George, Mark, Scott, Edward and Malcolm all got the same letter. Your father is on the phone trying to call a congressmammal or someone and Mark and Scott are trying to call the numbers on the letters. It’s all over the news the whole country is in an uproar over this.”

After talking to her mother, Judy finally put the device away. Logan had sat on the ground next to her. Judy tried to call the number for the police academy but only the night receptionist was there and would pass her message on in the morning.

Logan offered to walk Judy back to her home and she gladly accepted. Not wanting to be alone in an uncertain time. As they walked they discussed the implications this would have on their lives. Logan might be able to get a waver and stay in college but if not, he can always resume his studies after his service ended.

For Judy however, it wasn’t likely they would extend such a waiver. Being the first rabbit police officer wasn’t a very popular idea. Resigned to wait till in the morning Judy said goodbye to Logan as they reached her drive way.

She walked down the rocky path and he turned back towards his own home. Once inside her house Judy went to her room and opened the letter without saying a word to anyone else. She took the letter from her bed and opened it. Reading its contents over and over. She tried calling the numbers listed but only got busy signals.

After a while there was someone banging on her door urgently. Startled she opened the door to find Edward, one of her brothers that was also drafted.

“Quick there’s something on the news you have to see.” Without another word, he turned and raced back into the main living area with Judy right behind him. Once in the large room with several tv’s, Judy looked up as the news coverage showed an army of foxes in what appeared to be war games.

“It’s been confirmed by both government officials as well as a spokesmammal from the military that a draft has indeed been instated. We go live now to the capital.” Judy watched as the screen changed to picture of a rabbit in a military uniform standing behind a podium with several microphones.

“Thank you for your attendance at this late hour on short notice. As of two weeks ago it was decided that a mandatory draft to military service was needed to address a growing threat from Vulpisia. Recent activity within Vulpisia has shown that the fox nation may be preparing to attack Burrowland. It is with…”

Judy turned away from the tv and walked back to her room. The reality of open war with another country had put her and the rest of her family and possibly the entire nation into a state of shock. She went back to her room and laid down on the bed. She spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in her bed.

In the morning Judy woke to find most of the family gathered together in the living room with her dad giving out work orders for the day as usual. Reminding everyone of the prior day’s events, he told those that had received a letter to stay behind.

Once everyone else had left the house or went about their choirs Stu brought Judy and her 9 other siblings into a small dining room. Small for a family of nearly 300 rabbits anyway. They all took a seat at the table and watched as their father slumped into his chair at the head of the table. The bags under his eyes showing he hadn’t received a wink of sleep much like them.

“The county clerk’s office called this morning.” He tiredly stated. “They want everyone who received a letter to be at a special meeting tomorrow. They’ll have a spokesmammal from the military there to address any questions we might have. Till then I want you here helping around the house. I don’t want you getting hurt because you were distracted out in the fields around equipment.”

The group solemnly nodded in response. They spent a moment talking to each other about what had transpired. Then split off to help with the choirs around the house. Shortly after leaving the small dining room Judy received a call she had been waiting all morning for.

“Hello, this is Judy Hopps speaking!” she eagerly spoke into the phone.

“Ms. Hopps, this is Officer Thornclaw with the Zootopia Police Academy.”

“Yes, did you receive my note from the night receptionist?”

“We did and I’d like to make sure I understand your situation correctly. According to your not you received a draft notice for military service yesterday?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Since your application was accepted under the MII I contacted the mayor’s office this morning. Given your unusual circumstances they have extended a waver for your application. Tell me do you know when your military service will be concluded?”

“I don’t the letter didn’t say. We’re meeting with a spokesmammal from the military tomorrow.”

After a few more questions Officer Thornclaw gave his direct number to Judy informing her to let him know what the period of service would be. The rest of the day went by slowly as Judy’s only thoughts were on the meeting tomorrow and getting to ask the one question she wanted an answer to.

After a night of no rest and a day of being emotionally stressed. Judy managed to get a few hours of sleep that night. The next morning, she and her siblings who were drafted headed to the county courthouse where they would meet with the spokesmammal from the military.

After an initial briefing from the rabbit in charge, a gruff looking sergeant who had black fur with brown spots randomly scattered about. Judy had been given the answer she wanted. The mandatory draft would only last six months after initial military training had been completed. Which consisted of 10 weeks basic training or boot camp and however long your technical training would last.

There would be test before the two-week report time done to identify everyone’s most dominant skills and what duty’s they would be assigned. Judy stayed for most of the meeting but left after a couple of hours when the questions changed from ones of authenticity to just ridiculous.

Leaving the courthouse Judy called Officer Thornclaw and let him know of the 6 months of service following training. To Judy’s delight, if she got a short technical school, she we be discharged from military service in time for the next class at the ZPA.

As she struggled for a moment with her excitement at the news, she spotted Logan walking out of the courthouse. After giving him the news about the ZPA he was unsurprisingly happy for her. He himself had learned that there would be no wavers for anything other than medical conditions.

The two walked around town for a bit enjoying the others company. After splitting up, Judy began walking home feeling slightly better about their situation. She hoped that this whole possible war with the foxes thing was just politicians and military generals making a mountain out of a mole hill. No offense to moles she thought.

**In Vulpisia**

“They did what!” Nick yelled at Skye from behind his desk. Having just learned that the politicians and military leaders of Burrowland were blaming a nonexistent threat of invasion by Vulpisia as cover more instigating the draft. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“I wish I was sir.” While the initial awkwardness of their first meeting had worn off, Skye still found it strange to be working so close to someone that was essentially family. “I just received the intel report from the S-2.”

Nick leaned back in his chair and placed both paws on his face pulling them down the sides. “How do they expect us to safely jump into Burrowland and not be surrounded by a bunch of angry bunnies. Because as soon as the shooting starts those raw recruits are gonna shoot at the first thing they see that’s not a bunny.”

The two sat quietly in the room together for a moment letting the frustration work itself out. Nick finally spoke, “Well that explains the move order.”

“It does. This little escapade by the rabbits let us move the brigade closer to our objected without drawing to much suspicion from the wolves.”

“Alright major, start letting everyone know we need to be completely out of here within the month. I want a report from all the shops on what we can expect or what we know we’ll need at our new home. We’ll meet tomorrow at 1600 to discuss what we know so far and plan anything we need for the next day and coming weeks.”

After taking a couple of notes, she looked up at him. “Will that be all sir?” His only answer a nod of his head and a wave of his paw.


	11. A Hustle and a Start

Nick sat behind his desk with his eyes closed. Rubbing his temples to try and ease the headache that was already there. The last month had been a nightmare. The entire brigade had been moved to the border of Burrowland. Every single item was inventoried and packaged for the move.

The brass decided to make a show of the move. Placing the infantry battalions along the mountain regions and the armor near the open country to the east. This would serve to their advantage once the war started. If it ever started. Then the tanks could move quickly to fill in the gap that would only temporarily be held by the airborne battalion.

From their new positions, the airborne battalion would get to the gap within 6 hours after being alerted. The tanks could be there in 24 hours. The fighting would most likely last much longer but all they had to do was hold out.

Eventually world opinion would turn against them and force the wolves to retreat. That’s what everyone was hoping anyway.

And then there was Nick, he knew better then to count on the world to come to their rescue. It hadn’t come to his when he was nine. The bullies who muzzled him and the Ranger Scout leaders who ignored his mother’s complaints about what happened to him.

It was all set though, the propaganda machine that would play up the cute helpless bunny image being attacked by the big bad wolf. Little to no mention of the assistance from their fox allies. It all made Nick’s head hurt.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Enter!” he called out to whoever the inconsiderate pest that was disturbing the first moment of quiet he had since this whole ordeal started.

Easing the door open, Skye took a nervous step into the office of her commanding officer. This day had been coming since before her assignment to this battalion.  Reports of a battalion holding illegal gambling operations on military property were not taken lightly.

When the Military Justice Department decided to investigate, they asked for assistance from the Special Forces Command to more easily infiltrate the airborne unit in question. After recent events, it made it easier to select a promising candidate. Aware of her relation to the former commander of the unit, the MJD decided to have her infiltrate as second in command to the newly appointed commander. This would allow her greater access to all areas in question without raising suspicion.

Taking a few steps inside the office, Skye regarded the red fox sitting in front of her. From what she had seen of his professional side, he was indeed a capable commander and a dear friend to her sister and her family. It saddened her that she would be the one to perform this duty.

Taking in her nervous tail twitch and that her ears where splayed to the side of her head, Nick leaned back in his chair and regarded the vixen standing before a moment before breaking the increasingly awkward silence. “Yes, major?”

Broken of the thought of how disappointed her niece and nephews would be at the news of what is about to happen, Skye recomposed herself to show the confidence she wasn’t feeling. “Lieutenant Colonel Wilde,” Nick raised an eye brow at the commanding tone in her voice, “by authority of the Military Justice Department I’m placing you under arrest for illegal gambling while on military property.” After she finished her sentence two more foxes entered the room wearing Military Police arm bands. Each taking a stance to the side and behind Skye.

Nick, for his part, never moved or even flinched. Just stared blankly into her eyes for a moment before moving. Never taking his eyes off Skye, Nick reached for the phone on his desk. Turning the speaker on he called For SSG Longtail.

“Yeah boss?” Marty called over the line.

“Marty, bring the book please.” Ending the call, Nick leaned back into his chair without saying another word.

“Colonel, are you going to come peacefully?” Skye asked.

“Major, what evidence do you have of illegal gambling taking place?” He asked.

Turning to leave the office Skye motioned for the two MPs to proceed. As she walked out she could hear them reading him his rights. Walking down the hall in the opposite direction, Skye didn’t stop until she was in the female latrine. Locking the door, she leaned back against it and let the tension work its way out.

She didn’t know how she was going to explain her part of arresting someone so dear to her sister and brother in law. What was worse was how close he was to Jason, Joseph and Lacey. Hearing that he was a criminal was going to break their little hearts.

When she finally allowed herself to leave her hiding place she was not surprised to find SSG Longtail leaning against the wall waiting for her. In his paws a large binder.

“I assume this is the ‘book’ LTC Wilde called about.”

Nodding in confirmation, Marty Longtail handed the binder over. “You’ll find everything you need to know in here.”

“And what exactly will I find sergeant?” Opening the binder to view some of its contents, she was surprised to see on the front page the title of ‘FRG Support Operations’.

“More than what’s on those videos you took.” Marty said with a smirk. The surprised look on the major’s face more than enough reward to him. He and Joey Sanders had discovered a hidden camera by accident in the supply room. Smart enough to play it off like they didn’t see anything, they let Nick know secretly what they found.

After that Nick decided they should start the games up again, with the exception of soldiers only. Give the cameras what they wanted to see and bring out the suspected spy among their ranks. Skye had reviewed all the videos taken that included the nights that soldiers came in afterhours and played gambling games. The videos clearly showed soldiers trading money for chips. That and the games they played where they lost the chips and the money being handled exclusively by LTC Wilde was more than enough for the MJD to make an arrest.

“Sergeant I suggest you come forward with whatever you know or you may be the next one to be arrested.” She warned.

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be necessary Skye!” a voice down the hall called out.

Recognizing the voice instantly, Skye turned around only to find her brother-in-law and a very smug red fox walking towards them. Perplexed even further when she notices the MPs aren’t there and the cuffs are off.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on!”

With the same smirk all three answer in unison, “It’s called a hustle, sweetheart!”

**Burrowland Military Base Officer Candidate School**

Two weeks after starting her military career, Judy had gotten into a rhythm and was starting to enjoy the rigid schedule they were put on. The first two weeks were dull at first. Mostly consisting of classes on how to be an officer in the army. Drug screenings and drills to learn how to march. The most interesting were the two days they spent learning about weapons.

Other than her dad’s shotgun, Judy had never seen another gun…scratch that…weapon in her life. The M8 battle rifle was a truly rugged piece of equipment as far as Judy was concerned. The wooden stock gave it a nice warm and sturdy feel, although it was heavy. They learned to strip it down and clean it properly as well as drill with it.

Every morning started with exercise. While the workouts weren’t exactly challenging for her, she found they were a perfect for maintaining a certain fitness level. Then after showers and eating her class would make their way to the whatever activity was planned for the day. And today was a subject Judy was really looking forward to.

After completing the written exams for placement, Judy was excited to learn that because of her degree in criminal justice, she was being selected to be an officer in the military police. She was certain that even military police training would give her a head start on fulfilling her dream.

After buttoning her uniform top Judy looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging inside her wall locker. The all brown slacks and jacket that stopped at the waist with a tan colored button up blouse and neck tie. One of the classes they were given was how to properly wear and care for their uniforms. As well as the history of the military uniforms.

Judy, along with the rest of her class, was surprised to learn that the uniforms hadn’t changed much in the last 100 years. With budget cuts, it was decided that updating uniforms would be a low priority. It was also decided that the current service uniform would be used for both daily wear as well as during war. The baggy uniforms weren’t very fashionable, but at least they seemed durable and comfortable.

Grabbing her garrison cap, Judy closed her wall locker and locked the handle closed. One of the other candidates had made the mistake one day of forgetting to lock the locker. The result was having all their equipment and clothes strewn all around the room.

Turning to face her roommate, Judy waited while the dark brown bunny finished getting herself ready. Katherine Lawns was from the southern side of Burrowland. At first, they clashed, both having the type of personality to take charge. But the more time they spent together the better they worked together.

Seeing her close her locker and turn to face her, Judy smiled before addressing her new friend. “Ready?” she asked.

“You know it!” was her peppy reply. While Katherine had never aspired to be a police officer like Judy, she was enjoying the army life to some extent. The sense of purpose it gave you was a source of pride.

The two bunnies made their way out of their barracks to join the rest of their class for formation before being marched to their class room.

“So, what are learning about today?” Katherine asked.

Rolling her eyes before leveling them at her new friend, Judy had learned Katherine or Kat as she preferred to be called, didn’t bother checking the daily class schedule. She seemed to excel at whatever they did. Able to pick up on anything she was being taught without having to practice or study for hours on end.

“We’re actually starting MP training today. We’ll be learning how to do our jobs. This is supposed to last the rest of the 6 weeks we’ll be here.”

“Eh, sounds boring.” Kat answered in a disappointed tone.

Before Judy could begin to correct her friend, a loud voice boomed from the doorway to the barracks.

“Atten-hut!” Every rabbit immediately snapped to attention and fell into line of the rectangular formation. A mostly white rabbit with brown splotches all over her fur walked to the front of the formation. Even darker brown eyes were barely visible underneath the campaign hat on her head.

“Listen up worms! Today you’re gonna learn how to actually be police rabbits in this rabbit’s army!” A resounding ‘HOORAH’ was yelled back as the response. “I expect each and every one of you to pay close attention! From now one everything you learn will be something you may have to apply in your everyday duties.”

The drill instructor brought herself to attention and began giving marching commands.

“Right face!” as if one machine the all-female platoon of rabbits made a two-count pivot motion to face right. “Forward march!”

All starting on their left foot. The rabbits started marching towards the class rooms. It took about 20 minutes to get to where they were going. Once there they would link up with the other two platoons that made up their company. One female and two male platoons. They were all expected to perform to the same standards and were only kept in separate platoons because rabbits had a reputation for a reason.

As they marched the drill instructor began calling marching cadences to help everyone keep in step. They could also be sources of entertainment and motivation to keep spirits high. The instructor was starting one that Judy found somewhat morbid but sang along with everything she had. It was about a family and bears and their friends from the stone age.

Pebbles and Bambam on a Friday night

Tried to get to heaven on a paper kite

The lightning struck and down they fell

Instead of going to heaven they went straight to hell

Dino the dog was on the bone

While Fred and Barney rocked the microphone

There was a shout and then a scream

It was mister slate a knocking Wilma out

There wasn’t a thing that Fred could do

‘Cept sing yabba dabba dabba dabba do

 

By the time they finished they were nearly to the building where classes were held. Calling the platoon to a holt, the instructor gave the command to file into the class room. “File from the left column left!”

Then each rabbit at the front of the squad line would look over their shoulder and repeat the command of yell stand fast. “March!” and one squad at a time would walk into the class room.

Once she was in her seat, Judy sat stone still and facing forward. They learned early on that talking during class would not be tolerated. A few extra pushups or some other random exercise encouraging the rest of the class not to follow in the transgressors footsteps.

Once everyone was seated, the instructor for the class took over and began teaching those present what it meant to be in the military police. Judy was entranced. She was surprised how much being a police officer in Zootopia and the military police had in common. She probably shouldn’t have been, but she was worried that the most action she would get would be standing guard at some boring base somewhere.

While that was certainly part of the job, there were other things that would help to make up for it. And Judy was busy taking notes of things she wanted to know more about before the next class. Ever eager to excel at everything she did, she was bound and determined that while she was here, she would do her best to make her home a better place.


	12. Boot Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Skipson goes to boot camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first O/C Logan Skipson goes to boot camp in this chapter. We don't get a real in-depth look at Logan himself but rather just a glimpse at his experience compared to Judy's.

Logan Skipson stood in line outside of the Army processing center along with all the other recruits. His bags, one personal the other a green army duffle bag, sit in front of him. He watched as the trucks pulled the trailers that looked like rabbit sized cattle trucks.

Logan had seen how migratory mammals were transported in mass once before. Cramming into cattle trailers made of metal and wood with long slits along the sides to allow plenty of air in. As they stopped and the doors opened he could see a bunny get out of each trailer wearing a pressed uniform like his own. The only difference was the polished black belt and the campaign hat drill sergeants were known for.

He had spent two weeks processing into the army. Doing little more than receiving equipment and basic instruction on how things functioned. Sitting around and reading from a pocket book full of instruction and military literature.

“PICK UP YOUR BAGS! PLACE YOUR PERSONAL BAG ON YOUR BACK AND YOUR DUFFLE IN FRONT!”

One of the drill sergeants yelled. An albino from the looks of it. Once everyone had their bags situated, they were stuffed into the trailers facing outwards, pressing into the person in front of them until they were packed so tight you could almost lift your legs and not fall.

Logan looked straight ahead and only glanced at those around him. When the doors closed and the trucks started moving, not a word was spoken. Once it was apparent they were on the main road a tired gruff voice from behind started speaking.

“I am Staff Sergeant Longpaw and from now on you will only be known as Private and your last name. The first and last words out of your mouth will be Drill Sergeant, do you understand?”

The group replied accordingly but not satisfactory to the drill sergeant apparently. “Louder!”

“Drill Sergeant Yes Drill Sergeant!”

“Privates I want you to reach between your legs, grab your balls and squeeze. Now do you understand!”

An even louder chorus responded with a few stiffened snickers. “Outstanding.” Was Longpaw’s only response before beginning to divulge the entire command structure of the military unit they were now in. It was quite lengthy covering everyone from the first sergeant, executive officer and company commander to the base commanding general.

“Now who is the brigade command sergeant major?” Longpaw asked.

A few of the privates attempted to answer but most everyone remained silent. The drill sergeant apparently didn’t like that.

“PUT YOUR FUCKING FACES IN THE BAGS! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SOLDIER! EVERYONE, FACE IN YOUR BAG NOW! YOU WILL LEARN TO PAY ATTENTION TO DETAIL OR YOU WILL BE DEAD! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!”

“DRILL SERGEANT YES DRILL SERGEANT!” was the now muffled reply as everyone placed their faces in to the stuff duffle bags on their chest.

“NO ONE LOOKS UP WITHOUT PERMISSION! I SWEAR PRIVATE IF YOU MOVE YOUR FUCKING FACE YOU’LL BE DOING PUSHUPS TILL I’M TIRED! WHEN WE STOP YOU WILL KEEP YOUR UGLY FACES BURRIED WHERE I DO NOT HAVE TO LOOK AT THEM. YOU WILL FILE OUT OF HERE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION AND LINE UP TOGETHER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!”

“DRILL SERGEANT YES DRILL SERGEANT!”

“Out fucking standing.”

The trucks came to a stop shortly after almost as though it had been rehearsed. The doors to the trailer opened and everyone started working their way out. Logan had to back out slowly before he could turn and see where he was going.

The whole-time drill sergeants were yelling at others to keep their heads in the bags. A few rabbits tripped going down the steps only to be yelled at for falling. Able to make it down without falling Logan used his peripheral vision to make his way to where everyone was being directed and stood in line. Listening as the drill sergeants continued to harass those who fell or dropped bags.

The rabbit next to him apparently decided to take a peak over his bag and see what was happening only to get caught.

“HEY BATTLE! WE GOT A LOOKER!” Two drill sergeants went to the rabbit next to him both so close they were nearly touching the other rabbits head with the brim of their campaign hats. “WERE YOU LOOKING AT ME PRIVATE! DO YOU THINK I’M CUTE! DO YOU FIND ME ATTRACTIVE!”

“DRILL SERGEANT NO DRILL SERGEANT!”

“OH, SO YOU THINK I’M UGLY AS SIN, IS THAT IT!”

“DRILL SERGEANT NO DRILL SERGEANT!”

The whole time the other drill sergeant was whispering at the private to keep his face in the bag in not so nice terms.

After a while they left the rabbit alone and moved on to find a new victim. A few minutes of being yelled out they were instructed to drop their bags on the ground and stack them neatly. They were made to drink a canteen of water before being sent to refill them and drink more. After drinking about three canteens they were finally called out alphabetically. Logan being close to the rear.

They were filed into a building where they were issued TA50 gear. Personal equipment they would need for training. Everything from ponchos to load carrying vest and helmets. Everything was inventoried and then stuffed into its own duffle bag.

Everyone then filed back outside and had to find a way to pick up the personal bag, duffle with military uniforms and the new duffle back with their equipment. File back into the same trailers with the same amount of rabbits as the first time.

This time the drill sergeant wasn’t in the trailer with them as they traveled to the next location. After a short trip, the trucks stopped again and everyone filed out of the trailers once again. As Logan was exiting, his bag containing his TA50 slipped from his paw and hit the ground spilling its contents.

For some reason the drill sergeant decided to ignore him while he quickly gathered his things and stuffed them back in the bag. They were directed to the front of a three-story brick building that looked old. They were all lined up on the wide concrete pad that allowed them each to stand on their own square with plenty of room between them. In front of the building was a patio on which another drill sergeant stood giving out directions using a megaphone.

Everyone had to empty their bags and inventory everything once more. Then their personal bags were emptied and searched by the drill sergeants to ensure no contraband made it in. Then personal items that weren’t allowed were packed back into the bag and the rest was stuffed into another the duffle bags.

Everyone was then lined up alphabetically by last name and marched inside the barracks. They were taken into rooms with four bunk beds and eight wall lockers. They were instructed to place their items minus the personal bags into the wall lockers and lock them. Then took their personal bags to a separate room that was locked so no one could get anything they weren’t allowed to have.

After dropping their bags off, everyone was directed to a large room and seated cross legged and nearly touching each other. Here two drill sergeants passed out forms that everyone filled out with information ranging from personal contact information for next of kin to allergies. Instruction was also given on the schedule of day to day events.

Such as 0430 wakeup followed by 0445 formation for PT(physical training). After everything was done the drill sergeants looked at each other.

“Looks like we have 30 minutes until chow battle.”

“Feels a little dry in here, don’t you think battle.”

“I sure do.” They then looked at the privates sitting in front of them, stood and moved the desk and chairs they had been using to a corner.

“ON YOUR FEET! SPREAD OUT AND GET INTO A PUSHUP POSITION!” Once everyone was situated further instructions were given. “Now when I say down you move to the down position and call out ‘Attention to detail’ when I say up you say, ‘Teamwork is key’. Do you understand?”

“DRILL SERGEANT YES DRILL SERGEANT!”

“LOUDER!”

“DRILL SERGEANT YES DRILL SERGEANT!”

“Down.”

“ATTENTION TO DETAIL!”

“Up.”

“TEAMWORK IS KEY!”

And so, it continued for nearly thirty minutes inside the stuffy room with no air conditioning and closed doors and windows. The floors had pools of sweat and the walls were beginning to sweat from the humidity created from 92 rabbits panting and sweating.

“ON YOUR FEET!”

Everyone quickly stood up at attention as they had been told before. Directed to go outside back to the large concrete pad where they were shook down for contraband and formed a rough looking rectangular formation.

After making adjustments to the formations the company that had been divided into three platoons, they were marched to the chow hall. Rushed in to get plates sit down and quickly eat, mostly swallow whole, their food and then back out again within 20 minutes of the first bunny entering the doors.

Several plates with only partially eaten meals were thrown away as they failed to realize their time limits. The company was then marched back to the barracks and instructed to return to their rooms. There they stood at parade rest beside their bunks as a drill sergeant went from room to room showing everyone how to properly stack their equipment and put their uniforms on display within the wall locker.

Once finished they were instructed to remain at parade rest until further orders were given. After a while an announcement was made on a loud speaker instructing everyone to return outside again. Once there they were told to use the payphones behind them to call home and let family know they made it and they were safe and unharmed. Nothing more.

Logan tried calling home only for no one to answer. He wasn’t surprised, most of his family was either out in the fields or tending to young ones this time of day. He tried a couple of other numbers which did not receive answers as well. It was strange that no one would answer so he tried one more number. The number to his grandfather’s house.

His grandfather was not the nicest of rabbits. He spoke very little and was sometimes cruel when he did.

“Hello?” came the voice of his grandfather Joe.

“Hey pawpaw. It’s Logan. I just started basic training. I tried calling mom and dad but no one answered the phone. Will you let them know I made it safely?”

Not sure how his grandfather would respond Logan readied himself to hang up the phone and get back to his platoon formation. What he heard was intriguing and probably the most conversation he had ever had with him.

“Yeah I can tell them. Pretty tough isn’t it.”

Logan was stunned for a second. His grandfather never offered conversation. He quickly recovered and replied.

“Yeah it is and we’re just getting started.” It was then that Logan remembered. His grandfather had served as a mechanic in the air force years ago. His reason for joining was to get out of Deerebrook county. “I guess you’d know better than anyone huh?”

“Yeah.”

Realizing the conversation was fizzling out Logan quickly ended before he got into trouble for talking to long. “Okay pawpaw I gotta go tell everyone I love them, goodbye.”

“Okay, bye boy.”

And just like that, the most in-depth conversation with his grandfather was over. Logan went and got into formation and awaited as the others finished their phone calls. Once everyone was finished they were once again subjected to a series of pushup and other exercises while waiting for chow time. With plenty of water breaks to cope with the heat.

After evening chow, they were taken back to the barracks and into the war room again. Everyone was hesitant about being in there again. Only this time the drill sergeants came in and took off their hats. Placing them on the table they sat at.

“Okay privates, here’s how things are going to go.”

For the next couple of hours, they spent their time asking and answering questions. A few jokes were made and laughs at others expense. More instruction was given on what was expected and what everyone could expect in the upcoming days. Everything from how to make a bed to how to properly wear their uniform and march.

Soon it was 2100 and time for lights out. As Logan lay in the bed under the rough sheets and wool blanket, he thought about the days to come and where his friend Judy may be now. He closed his eyes and allowed the exhaustion from the day’s events over take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So small confession. This is actually my personal experience on the first day of boot camp in 2002. Even the conversation with my grandfather, as best I could remember it, is in here. I tried to remember as many details as I could but it was 16 years ago so I'm sure there are a few things I missed. I don't think I added this note to the previous chapter that had a glimpse at Judy's experience but I have several friends that have gone though Officer Candidate school and I used what they told me to create hers. Anyways, let me know what you think. I'm especially interested in hearing from those who have not served and what you think of the experience.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has been following this story and apologize for the long wait. I won't bore you with details about how I couldn't think of anything and also how I couldn't make up my mind when I could. Thank you to everyone who left a comment and kudos. So enough chit chat, let's get to the story.

It was quiet, the peaceful kind, the kind only those who have seen and heard the horrors of war appreciated. The only sound to be heard was the gust of wind against the windshield of the truck along with the muted roaring of the powerful motor pulling them along. Jacob looked to his right, allowing himself to glance a moment longer than necessary to ensure his wife Linda was sleeping peacefully. He then used the rearview mirror to check his three children were also sleeping. It wasn’t that long of a drive to the campgrounds they’d decided to visit. But it was later in the day than they had originally wanted to leave. Everyone else deciding to take a nap while he remained vigilant behind the wheel.

The fox sized pickup easily pulled the large travel trailer behind it up the hill country below the mountains. It had been too long since he’d been able to take them anywhere. Recent events kept calling him away from his family to fulfill his duty to his country; a sacrifice that affected both him  and his family. He often felt guilty for the way it forced his wife to be a single mother at times. But all that was behind them for now. 

He let off the gas and let the weight of the trailer slow the vehicle, moving the switch to turn the right turn signal on, easing onto the brakes as their turn approached. The entrance to park Foxomingo. The long road to the gate house gently curved through the tall trees, guiding along their way. Eventually crossing a metal grated bridge that allowed them to look down on a crystal-clear stream that gently rolled over large boulders.

Pulling up to the gatehouse, he placed the vehicle in park and pressed the parking brake. He stepped out of the truck and spoke to the ranger in the window. Confirming his reservation and site number, the ranger handed back a parking pass and brochures. Jacob then reentered the vehicle and closed the  door, waking his wife in doing so.

Seeing where they were, Linda gave him a tired smile as she sat up in her seat. She then looked out her window to enjoy the view as they drove towards the campsites. The road cut along the side of a hill with several rock outcroppings. Moss growing along the sides of the small cliffs as trees were scattered across the top of the multiple layers, occasionally large boulders were oddly sticking up out of the ground; as if someone had placed them there.

They turned off the main entrance road to the paved trail that led to the campsites. The trail wrapped around a small V shaped lake. They passed several campsites till they came to the one they had reserved. It was just before the trail curved back and wrapped around one of the tips of the lake. A large open grass area between the trail and lake offered plenty of room for little ones to run and play. Once in front of their site, Linda hopped out of the truck, grabbing a small walky-talky, and gave Jacob directions to help him back the trailer in perfectly. She suspected he didn’t really need her help to get it just right, as he had parked it just right multiple times in tighter campsites without her being there, but thought he asked her to do it just to make her feel needed or that she was helping him.

She often accused him of shutting her out when he was doing things, not accepting her help as though she weren’t needed. She understood over time that it wasn’t that he was pushing her away, just that he had grown up independently. Learning to do things on his own so he never learned to use the help of others that weren’t there even when someone was there to help.

After getting the trailer situated, Jacob hopped out and began  detaching the trailer tongue from the hitch. After disconnecting the light cable and chains he raised the trailer till it was above the ball and then pulled the truck up and turned it off. Returning to the trailer, he lowered the tongue till the trailer was sitting level. He then went to each corner and lowered the stabilizers, so it wouldn’t rock while they moved about on the inside. Once that was done, he connected the power cable and water line. Feeling satisfied when he heard the air conditioner kick on.

He then moved to the front and pulled out the awning. Linda had already woken their kids and he spotted them running around behind the trailer chasing baby frogs. He watched them for a moment before reaching to a cabinet just inside the door and retrieving small hooks. He placed them in a set of  sliders that were inside the awning roller that allow them to hang decorative lights for when it got dark. He then raised the awning up to a decent height and left one side slightly lower to let water run off the side.

That done, he pulled out a small fold up gazebo and set it up above the picnic table. The gazebo came with mesh netting to keep insects out; perfect for eating outside. Once done, he took out their fold up camping chairs from a storage compartment. Lining them along the side of the trailer so they could enjoy the view of the lake. He then went and detached the bikes from the back of the trailer where their carrier was attached to the trailer’s bumper.

Finally finished with setting up most of their campsite, Jacob took a seat and watched his kids play in the setting sun. He didn’t get to relax long when Linda told him she was getting the bugburgers ready. So, he gathered the charcoal and lighter fluid and prepped the grill that came with the site.

It didn’t take long to get everything cooked and the family sat at the picnic table to enjoy their evening meal. Pretty soon they started to notice small lights appearing all around them at random. Fireflies had started popping up in different places and the kids quickly took off after them.

Jacob helped Linda cleanup the small mess and they both sat in their chairs to watch their children chase after the bugs and try to catch them. Soon they had a small collection in a jar they had brought just for such an occasion. They spent a couple more hours just enjoying the night and watching the fireflies dance and the moon reflect off the water.

Eventually they had to bring their evening to a close and nearly drag the kids into the trailer to get ready for bed. They wanted to get an early start in the morning. After putting on their pajamas and saying  goodnight, Jacob and Linda pulled the curtain to their small area closed. Laying on the bed, the two cuddled up together. Linda lying on her back as Jacob lay on his stomach and wrapped an arm around her while resting his head on her shoulder, his snout protruding across her collarbone. Soon the little  family of foxes were all asleep and dreaming of the day to come.

Morning came early for Jacob, as it always did. His time in the military seemed to force the habit, despite being nocturnal by nature. After grabbing a bottle of water, he silently slipped outside and eased the door closed. He liked mornings like these. He was alone with his thoughts and most at the campsite would simply sleep in. That allowed the peaceful tranquility of the park to be enjoyed by only the most eager of visitors to enjoy the early morning beauty.

This morning was different though. Usually Linda would try and sleep in as long as he would let her. This morning, however, she exited the trailer only a few minutes after he had sat down. Walking up to him and sitting in his lap, curling into him and resting her head on his shoulder. The two sat in silence for a few minutes and just enjoyed holding one another.Unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to last.

Soon after their little cuddle session started, the door opened and out stepped a little vixen. Lacy let them know they were all awake and hungry. Smiling, her parents got up from their seats and came back inside. After preparing a breakfast of eggs and fruit, the group got dressed for the day and  set out to explore the park.

The area they had planned to visit that day was on the other end from where the campsites were located. After everything was cleared and the dishes were washed, the group loaded up into the truck and made the 15-minute drive to their destination. The park road weaved along the side of the hill  offering picturesque scenes of the small mountain side along the route. They eventually ended their drive at an old swinging bridge built 85 years ago. The ends built from stone gathered from the park with large steel cables suspending the wood planks for them to crossover.

Linda had never liked this bridge and had Jacob hold the paws of the twins while she clung to the back of his shirt with her eyes closed. Jacob had to make sure Jason didn’t run off without them while trying to balance being between pulled to either side by the twins and Linda nearly clambering  onto his back. To be honest he found it all amusing.

Once on the other side, Linda had forced the group to take turns standing on the large endpoint to take pictures. Once that was out of the way, the group then made their way up the trail towards the cliffs. Which ended up being just 20 feet tall. Still to kits like theirs, they may as well have been at mount Everest. They followed the marked trail up one side where they had to climb over boulders that had broken off and piled up on the side of the outcroppings centuries ago.

Once on top, they followed the trail along the edge, enjoying the sights and sounds of the forest around them. Occasionally stopping to take pictures of a certain area. They walked for a while and eventually came upon a stream that had cut a path through the rock formations long ago. A large boulder forming a  large sitting area that the stream had to flow around. Here the group decided to take a break and enjoy the sound of the water as it patted against the rocks. Linda taking the opportunity to take pictures of both the stream and the kids as they ate snacks and rehydrated.

They found other interesting rock formations along the way and took more pictures. Eventually finding a very large overhang that created a small cave under it. The kids wasted no time at all to try and climb into the area and look for anything of interest. Linda took the opportunity to have a couple of selfies with her husband.

There was a waterfall in the area but as the day progressed so did the heat. Linda suggested they start making their way back since the kids may not be able to take much more without being carried back. Walking down to where the trail split, the group found themselves walking along the creek that passed  through the park. It was shallow but quite wide. With beautiful stones worn smooth by the water that shaped them. They even found an artesian well along the way.

Linda found it to be suspicious that water coming from out of the ground could be considered clean, despite how clear it was. Jacob assured it was safe and she allowed the kids to drink some and took more pictures of them using their paws to scoop water up to their snouts. Even getting one of Jacob  as he did the same. They filled their water bottles and made their way back to the bridge. Crossing it a second time in the same manner as the first.

They made it back to their campsite in time for lunch. This time enjoying a casserole that had been made beforehand and reheated. After finishing and cleaning from their meal, Jacob and Linda relaxed under the awning while watching their children explore the campsite some more. Always finding something new or interesting around every tree. After a short while, the group decided to take a trip to the pool and escape the heat of the day.

After making their way to the clear water pool, the group of foxes eagerly jumped in. Only a small group of others had decided to enjoy the water as well, giving the family ample room to enjoy themselves. With Jacob and Linda playing games and swimming alongside their children from one end of the pool to the other. As they spent more time in the pool, their children eventually began playing with the others that were present. Leaving their parents to sit on the sides and watch them.

Keeping an eye on the kids, Jacob and Linda began to simply sit beside each other on a bench that was built beneath the waterline. Starting with Jacob wrapping an arm around Linda, they soon started petting each other when they thought no one was looking. They eased their way to the deeper end of  the pool where Linda would wrap her arms around her husband’s neck and his around her waist. Keeping them both afloat. Their tales possessively wrapped around the other.

They spent their time talking and laughing at the kids as they played with one another. From time to time they would change positions and find different ways to tease or caress one another. Eventually, their time had to come to an end. Their kits visibly showing signs of tiring, they decided to head back to the campsite for the rest of the day.

After enjoying a meal of leftovers, the group spent the remainder of the day inside their travel trailer watching movies and eating popcorn. It didn’t take long for all three of the young foxes to fall asleep. After gently placing them in their own beds, Jacob joined his wife in their secluded area behind the curtain. There he found the love of his life already under the blankets and silently sleeping. Taking care not to wake her, he slipped into the bed beside her and gently placed a kiss upon her cheek.

After lying still for several minutes, she eventually scooted closer to him and laid her head across his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. This did not last for long though. Soon Jacob felt a wondering paw slide down his belly and then across his waistline. A thumb gingerly slipping under the band of his boxers. He knew what she wanted, and he fervently gave all he had while using every ounce of restraint not to make any noise for fear of waking the kids and one of them walking in on them. When they were done, the two held each other in their arms, Jacob’s knot tying them together as if they  were one being of flesh and not just spirit.

Both parents woke early once again. They spent the quiet time they had together nuzzling and marking one another till their scents could no longer be distinguished apart. When the first sound of small foxes waking seeped its way to their ears, they both rose and set about preparing for the day. This time they were exploring another trail in the park. It started at the gate they had entered and wrapped around the hills surrounding the campsites.

After finding a place to park, the group set out and soon stopped at the first tranquil scene they beheld. The stream running under the bridge into the park was little with large boulders that the water energetically rolled over. The path crossed over the stream using the large boulders and stepping stones. After that it lead to a labyrinth of stones sticking out from the ground. Eventually leading to a path that felt like a maze as the giant stones rose above their heads. Almost as if a giant had once come along and  split the stone in two just to place the path between them.

After walking past the incredible sites, the trail then leads to an area that was mainly wooded. The sites not as glamorous as before and intersecting near one of the wash houses along the road the campsites were on. The group decided to go ahead and head back to their site since it was a short walk and then decide where else to go. Once back at the campsite, Linda and Jacob sat in their comfortable chairs and looked over the pictures on each other’s phones. Linda taking the time to share their adventures with family and on social media.

As they sat in watching their children Jacob felt his phone vibrating. Looking at the caller ID he saw a name he hoped not to see on this trip. It was Fin. Linda looked on with concern as he stood and answered the call. Watching Jacob tense as the conversation went on for only a couple of minutes. When he returned he gave her the most apologetic look he could and gently whispered, it’s time. With understanding she stood from her seat and wrapped him in her arms, marking him one last time before releasing him and going inside to pack things away.

Jacob knew there would be tear stains beneath her eyes by the time she was finished, so he did everything he could outside to prepare for their departure. Packing away the lights that hung from the awning before rolling it up. Stowing the chairs and gazebo in their compartments. When all that was left  to do was let up the stabilizers and disconnect the power and water, he went inside and found everything already stowed away for travel and Linda silently crying as she sat on their bed. He sat beside her and pulled her into a loving embrace, one she readily returned. The two eventually broke apart to finish readying to leave. Once the trailer was reconnected to the truck the kids were strapped in their seatbelts and they began the sad journey home.

Nearly half way home and once again Jacob found himself the only one still awake. He turned on the radio and tuned it to a national news network. What he heard made reality slice through what was left of the small haven he had hidden away in.

_ Canisian tanks pour across the borders of the Burrowlands borders within the pass north of the Vulpisian peaks. Burrowland officials have declared war against the invaders and have sent out a call for help. Last  _ _ reports indicate that little resistance has been seen as…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The build up is finally over. The next chapter will actually have some action in it as we move forward. No promises on when I'll be able to get that out though. Foxomingo is based on a real state park that I visit from time to time. It was once considered to be in the top 10 most scenic parks in America so I count myself very luck to be able to go there at least once a year.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following this little nightmare from my imagination. I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far and what is to come. Want to give a shout out to CallMeGameBoy for proofreading and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for the suggestions. So suit up and get ready for action! Vive Le Burrows!

Nick flew through the doors, ignoring the noise as they loudly crashed against the walls. The few soldiers not too busy to check on what caused all the commotion quickly ducked out of the way from the red and camo blur that raced past. Sliding to a stop across the polished floor, Nick darted into an open door and searched for the highest-ranking officer present. Spotting a young captain talking urgently on a phone, he stepped up to the red fox as he quickly ended the conversation and turned to address his commanding officer. Before he could say anything, Nick drilled the young officer on the unit’s status.

 “What’s our status?”

 “Sir, we’re currently at 93% readiness, we have 99% accountability and everyone who is present is helping to load the drop planes and organizing gear for the jump. Brigade has  
given the order, we lift off in 20 hours.”

 “What about the equipment? How far along are we on loading everything that wasn’t pre-staged?”

 “They said they were a little over halfway done when I spoke to the loadmaster an hour ago.”

 “Good, keep me posted.” Nick exited out of the room and made his way to the conference room. Walking in, he spotted his SGM giving instructions to another fox behind a computer. Telling him where to draw lines on the map and place certain symbols. He noticed Skye sitting in the corner reading over a large stack of papers. The most current intel reports no doubt.

 “Alright Sergeant Major catch me up.”

 “Sir, our contacts in Burrowland notified us that they had lost contact with some of their outpost along the Canisian border last night. They sent patrols to check on them a couple of hours after they went dark. They received reports from a couple of the patrols that they were being attacked around here,” SGM Jones used a laser pointer to indicate an area a few miles on the rabbit side of the border, “but all patrols have since gone quiet, presumably killed or captured at this point.”

 “Any idea where they are now or what the enemy strength is?” Nick asked.

 “According to what we could tell they were doing a standard rotation at the training grounds with two armored divisions. Intel suggest they are using both divisions in the assault.” Skye called from her corner. “We have a rough estimate of how far they can go before they have to stop for fuel, that’s are all we have to go off for now.”

 “Show me.” Nick said, turning back to face the projected map. Two red lines were drawn across the map, almost dissecting the pass into three sections. One last red line was drawn at the end of the pass. The line they would have to defend along with three divisions from Burrowland. Nick’s eyes became fixated on the first line drawn on the map, the first one the canines would need to stop at. He silently hoped that the rabbits would be smart enough to stick to the plan and not foolishly try to stand on their own. But Nick didn’t have much experience with rabbits.

 Bouncing down a gravel farm road, Judy sat in the front passenger seat of her military car watching the lush farmland roll by. It was still strange to imagine actually having to fight. Ever since word of the invasion reached the MP lieutenant she had been a bundle of nerves; much like the rest of her comrades. With all their forces being shifted from the borders with the foxes to the pass between the mountains, everyone began to fear an attack on two fronts. Foxes, wolves, and coyotes were all canids after all. Perhaps they had conspired to work together and split the rich farmlands of the burrows between them. They would be in for a rude awakening though.

 Judy glanced in the passenger mirror at the cargo trucks behind her vehicle. They carried a new weapon designed specifically to stop tanks. A mobile missile system that was easy to transport and deploy quickly. Their intel had reported that wolves were advancing in tanks and other armored vehicles. Vehicles that would be vulnerable to the guided missile systems. As they rounded the top of a hill Judy noticed a large group of soldiers gathering round a large flatbed truck.

 “Driver,” a private with black fur and grey markings scattered around her entire body turned to face her commander, “take us over there.” She said pointing towards the gathering.

 “Yes ma’am.” She replied before turning down a path that would lead them to the gathering. It had to be a brigade size group. Judy could have sworn there were at least 1,500 mammals gathered. 99% of them being rabbits or hares. She did spot the occasional sheep and horse in the group. As well as a couple of deer and even one cougar.

 They parked a fair distance away from the gathering before dismounting. That’s when they noticed the large hare standing on the flatbed truck talking into a microphone.

 “Testing. Can everyone hear me?” He asked as he scanned the gathered crowd. Spotting Judy’s group as they gathered alongside their vehicles, he pointed to them asked the same, satisfied when they waved back in confirmation. He spoke again in a very somber voice.

 “You’ve all heard the news. Canisia has invaded the Burrows. Enemy tanks have rolled across our borders. We don’t yet know the full extent of the damage they have caused but we do know this. Families have been taken prisoner and back across the border to Canisia territory. For those of you who may have family behind enemy lines you have the deepest sympathy of the high command. Rest assured, we will stop at no lengths to get them safely back. Now, so far the enemy has advanced across our territory unchallenged.”

 His voice then took on stern tone over the next few lines.

 “That stops now, that stops here and it stops with you. I have a letter from General Montgomery addressing the situation that he wanted delivered to all of you on the front lines.”

 The hare buck then pulled out a letter and began reading it.

 "Soldiers of the burrows. Our lands have been invaded and defiled by the enemy who attack as thieves in the night. They have tarnished the peace that we so dearly charish and tossed it away without a seconds thought. They think us weak and incapable of defending our homes and our lives. To them we deliver a message. Here we will stand and fight; there will be no further withdrawal. I have ordered that all plans and instructions dealing with further withdrawal are to be burned, and at once. We will stand and fight here. **”**

 The buck then raised his fist into the air and yelled out to the crowd.

  **”VIVE LE BURROWS!”** The gathered soldiers quickly joined in the enthusiastic chant.

  **“VIVE LE BURROWS! VIVE LE BURROWS! VIVE LE BURROWS!”**

 “WOOT! WOOT!” Every turned to see an energetic grey doe jumping up in the air as she threw up double fist pumps, causing those around her to chuckle at her enthusiasm. After the laughter died down the large hare began to speak again.

 “Everyone report to-” he was suddenly cut off by a dark blur that flew low to the ground over their heads. No one heard it coming but they certainly heard it pass. The loud crack in the air had everyone, regardless of species, covering their ears and ducking their heads as the sonic boom of a MIG-21 washed through them.

 “Station!” The hare shouted. “Get to you stations now!” He then jumped down and disappeared into the crowd. Mammals began scattering and running in nearly every direction as they tried to make their way to their own positions. It was then that Judy saw them. Four green jets were screaming towards the ground. Noses pointed at the fleeing mammals. Fire and smoke poured out from under their wings as rockets raced towards the clumped and fleeing soldiers, desperately trying to find cover from the attacking planes.

 Her group had stayed close to their trucks, partially hiding under them for cover, with the cargo needed to stop the tanks they would be no use against planes. They could only watch in horror as the rockets crashed into the ground, throwing dirt and blood into the air.

 “What do we do?!” Judy turned to see a buck, one of the truck drivers looking to her for answers. She turned back to the groups of mammals being decimated as the planes attacked. Flying in circles before diving down to attack again. She desperately wanted to help, to fight back against those who assaulted her comrades in arms mercilessly.  

 “You!” She looked towards the voice that called out. She was surprised to see the hare that had been speaking earlier. “Are those the anti tank missiles?!” He asked as he kept running towards them.

 “Y-Yes!” She shouted back as he came to a stop nearby.

 “Get them the hell out of here! We can’t afford to loose them! Hurry!” And then he turned and ran back into the hell the planes were causing.

Judy froze, how could she leave? She had run towards the danger her whole life. Seeking to help those who needed help. To make the world a better place. Isn’t that why she was here now? Isn’t that what she was meant to do? Looking over the carnage of the field, she felt sick at the sight before her. Senseless murder was the only way she could describe it. She would suffer nightmares the rest of her life about this day.

Reluctantly, she turned to face those under her charge and with a defeated voice she issued her command.

“Move the trucks. Save the cargo.” Without words they quickly mounted their vehicles and began leaving the massacre. Unfortunately, they did not go unnoticed.

Amongst the chaos one of the attacking planes had spotted their convoy trying to leave. It dove down from behind like a predator stalking its prey. It quickly lined its guns with the last vehicle and let death pour from its snout. Pulling up so its bullets would rip through the entirety of the convoy. Fate would have it that only the last four vehicles would take damage as the death machine quickly spent the last of it ammunition.

Hearing the roar of the cannons and explosions behind them, Judy leaned out her window and looked back. The last four vehicles were quickly becoming little more than funeral pyres for the drivers and escorts that had been trapped in them. She sat heavily in her seat and stared out the front window in shock. She only came out of it when she heard sobbing beside her. The young private was doing her best to keep her eyes clear of tears to keep them on the road. Judy reached over and placed a paw on her shoulders. The black and grey doe looked back to her with a trembling jaw and tear stained fur. She could hold her own tears back no longer.

 The scene was much the same up and down the entire line. Aircraft would strafe and bomb positions until the tanks rolled up and quickly overwhelmed the beaten soldiers of the Burrows. A few positions managed to fight back for a short period of time but would be overrun nonetheless. It would later be learned that the canines had intentionally targeted mammals and not their vehicles. Trying to remove the one advantage the Burrows truly had in their numbers. That day would go down in history as “The Massacre of the First Line”.

At a large farm house several miles behind friendly lines, a group of four bunnies sat in a large bedroom that had been repurposed as an office. The bed and dressers had been removed and a large for a rabbit desk was in placed in the center of the room. Behind it sat a rabbit with three stars on his lapel. In front of him in three overly plush chairs sat rabbits with ranks lower than the first.

“Gentlemammals, we are no doubt at a singular point in history.” He watched as the other three nodded in agreement. “The foxes plan to wait back at the gap in the mountains was foolish. Why give up so much territory when you can stop the enemy in their tracks before they can even gain momentum. Not to mention the good families who farm this rich soil.”

“Here, here!” Said one of the other rabbits.

“We’ll spread our three divisions along this line where they have to refuel before continuing on.” The general pointed at a line drawn on a paper map spread across the desk. “With these new anti tank missiles, we’ll be able to push them back across the border and secure our defenses there. Even if the missiles aren’t enough, our numbers alone shall be enough to stiffen their determination. For everyone knows that a predator is only aggressive as long as he thinks he holds the upper paw. No doubt the stirring letter we sent out to be read to every mammal on the line will inspire the troops to push the enemy back.”

He paused for a moment and looked at those sitting in front of him. Their nods of agreement boosted his confidence that he made the right decision in moving their army further forward to meet the wolves. The conversation quickly turned to what will happen once the war was over. All of high command agreed that it would end within a month and the burrows would no doubt come out victorious and show the foxes that they didn’t need them to defend themselves.

As the conversations continued, a low rumbling sound could be heard. Every rabbit in the room soon had their ear tuned and twitching.

“I-is that artillery?” One of the lower ranking rabbits asked.

The rumbling continued for about twenty minutes before it stopped. Paws traveling up the stairs and approaching the door could be heard. A young doe swung the door open before quickly handing a note to the general. She was panting from the exertion and slightly shaking.

Taking the letter the general read it slowly, then read it again before dropping it to the floor.

“What is it sir?” One of them asked.

“The-the line. It’s broken.” One of the other officers picked it up and started reading.

“Dear carrots! Every unit is in retreat! The wolves used aeroplanes to decimate our formations!”

“What do we do sir?” Another chimed in. “Do we retreat?”

“It’s over.” The general barely whispered above a breath. The other officers present looked back and forth between each other, uncertain of what to do next with the army of their nation in ruins and their fate now out of their paws.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick sat on the floor of an aircraft hanger next to the only phone in the building. Their orders to deploy had been cancelled until further notice. After a couple of hours they were finally told what happened. The divisions they were to rendezvous with had abandoned their positions and moved up to the first line the wolves would need to stop for fuel at. There was only one problem, none of the generals had accounted for the Canisian Air Force. Nick learned from Van that they had discussed it with the rabbits, but they would always dismiss its effectiveness. 

Burrowland hadn’t fought in a war since airplanes were in their infancy. Their own air force had literally never made it off the ground. As time went by it was completely defunded and forgotten about. Eventually the entire concept was taken from their war college. 

That left Nick with a sick feeling in his stomach, they haven't received reports yet about the casualty numbers. Their battalion was to help bolster the rabbits numbers slightly while also providing knowledge of tactics. Essentially, fully combat ready advisors. The main advantage they had was their communications equipment. It was leaps and bounds beyond anything the rabbits had. It also allowed them to communicate with the VAF and coordinate strikes against advancing enemy columns.

The rabbits learned a hard lesson that could possibly cost everyone the opportunity for victory. The infantry, artillery and tank battalions were still rushing towards the border. No one had decided yet if they would continue on to the pass and try to stop the enemy or halt at the Vulpisian border and let the rabbits fend for themselves. But one thing puzzled him, the rabbits had 15 more divisions with 30,000 soldiers each. Why weren’t they deploying them to cover the gap?

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone finally rang causing him to jump slightly. Gathering himself, he lifted the handset from its mount.

“This is Wilde.” 

  
  
  


Judy had never felt so defeated as she did that long drive back. Their trucks had proven to be far more fuel efficient and speedy than their Canisian pursuers. Even the sound of aircraft overhead had disappeared. They had bumped into other groups along the way. All sharing the same experience of being attacked by aircraft before beating a hasty retreat back to their main lines. Judy only allowed her convoy to stop twice to refuel and change drivers before moving again.

When they finally made it back to their original staging point at the center of the gap between the two mountain ranges, Judy pulled into the outpost, reported to her superiors what she’d seen and was then ordered to get some sleep. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

  
  
  


“Yes sir.”

…

“I understand.”

…

“We’ll get it done.”

…

With the conversation over, Nick placed the phone back on the receiver and stood from his perch on the ground. He walked over where Skye was conversing with some of the other staff officers. Waiting till he was close before speaking.

“What’s the word?” Nick looked at her and then at each of the officers surrounding him. Their NCOs were beginning to take notice of their gathering and anxiously started shuffling around.

“Current estimates are a minimum of 50 percent combat strength lost from the three divisions that encountered the Canisian army.” A collective gasp and a few swear words were muttered by those around him. “To make matters worse, they didn’t have enough weapons to arm the entire army. Those three divisions were the only ones carrying any form of weapon they considered combat ready. Command is moving the rest of our brigade along our border with Burrowland to set up a defensive line there. The Burrows are on their own.” The group could only look at each other, dumbfounded by the news.

“What are our orders sir?” Nick looked over at Skye, thankful for her ability to keep a stable head in these uncertain times.

“Ready the troops, we’ll be sticking to our original plan. Tomorrow ten more cargo planes will join us and drop extra weapons and ammunition for the rabbits that we’ll be joining. We don’t know exactly how many will be there or what shape they’ll be in so be prepared for the worst.” Nick looked over the group before him. Most of them were young and inexperienced. He had to remind himself that he was no different.

“I know this isn’t exactly what we were hoping for. We’ll be going in mostly unsupported. The air jockey’s will still be there to provide air cover, we just have to slow the Canisians down enough to let them bomb those wolves back into the stone age. Make sure everyone understands, we are the tip of the spear and no wolf makes it past us.” He made sure to make eye contact with everyone to drive home his point. “Dismissed.”


	16. Meeting At Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes on the one year anniversary of first publishing this story. Since then it's been a lot of ups and down along the way but I'm glad to say this one is still going strong. Thank you to everyone who has patiently been waiting for updates to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to follow along. Thanks. A big thanks to BrutusDeagon, Vince Fangway and Combat Engineer for the editing and support.

Judy wiped the sweat from her brow before placing the shovel down behind her dugout. The shallow hole being a quick way to build up cover. Beside her Private Jenkins and the one bunny she never expected to see here, Logan. The two had become close over the months they were separated. Writing letters and sharing experiences had formed a bond between them that wasn't present in their previous friendship. She shocked herself when she ran to wrap him in a bone crushing hug when she saw him jumping out of the back of a truck. When they'd stopped working for a few minutes, Judy told told him about her experience on the front line and cried into his shoulder after naming off those they'd lost in their little convoy during the retreat. 

Now she watched as they, were placing the guided missile launcher in their own larger dugout. Seeing the thing out of the crates that she carried on her truck was something extraordinary. The large metal tube that was latched onto the tripod was disposable, a wire plugin was all that was required to be connected to the controls mounted to the side of the tripod. After that, a safety pin was pulled and the weapon was armed and ready for deployment. 

Behind her, a portable radio was set up so she could communicate with the rest of the group gathered along their lines. They consisted of a hodgepodge of different groups. Some that had made their way to the front to help, others, the survivors of the first battle that seemed so long ago. Logan and Jenkins had already prepped one missile for launch and were stacking extra tubes to the side for easy reloading. They’d placed the four they were carrying when the radio suddenly came to life with a crackle of static.

“We’ve got tanks incoming! Tanks coming down the road!” Judy reached for the handset.

“Everyone! This is LT. Hopps, ready your position. Don’t fire until they’re within range! Over!” She dropped the handset back in its holder and lay down in her hole, looking through binoculars. Waiting for the inevitable.

Nick was sitting in his seat closest to the door of the large cargo plane. His head leaned back, resting on the fuselage behind him. The humming of the engines would’ve been deafening if he didn’t have his earplugs in. He kept his eyes closed and tried to be as much at rest as possible. His mind was blank. Everyone had been briefed and prepared as much as possible. Worrying now would only work him into a frenzy. He had to keep up a display of confidence. Nothing showed confidence more than being at ease. 

Until the red light came on.

Ka-Klunk WHOOSHSHSHS!!

2 nd Lieutenant Judy Hopps watches as the guided anti-tank missile works its way across the open field towards its target. Mesmerized by the hot red glow of the rocket fuel that propels it quickly over the terrain. Only barely noticing the still plowed fields as it grows nearer to its target. A thought crossed her mind. Where did these rockets come from? She had never seen one before in her training. Nor had anyone ever mentioned the military of Burrowland having any. Although it wouldn’t surprise her. She’d only been in the military 3 months since being drafted. She snuck a quick glance at the device that had propelled the missile still being operated by Private Jenkins, a dark brown bunny with speckled fur under his chin. The device was small enough for a bunny to use but big enough that it was at the edge of being awkward to handle. Suddenly a flash in her peripheral vision brought her attention back to the missile. It had struck its target, causing the large tank to erupt in an inferno of flames. Followed quickly by 6 more tanks erupting. 

“Yes! Take that you dirty howlers!” PVT Jenkins, now leaning back from the launcher to admire his handy work while Logan reloads the missile launcher. 

“Don’t get too excited!” Judy stated barely able to withhold her enthusiasm. “We’ve got more to worr-“ Cut off by a sudden explosion behind her. Judy pulls herself tighter to the ground trying to escape the ringing in her ears as dirt falls on top of her. She looks up in time to see Jenkins launch his second missile. Hopefully at the enemy that spotted them. What only took 5 seconds seemed like an eternity.

“Hit!” screamed Jenkins! But all Judy could hear was the ringing in her ears. 

“Pack it up we need to move!” She shouted. Her voice sounding like she was mumbling to herself. When out of nowhere the ground around Jenkins and Logan erupted with small explosions throwing their now ragged bodies to the ground. Judy sat stunned as she watched what could be considered her best friend float to the ground, body limp and bleeding. 

Before her mind could fully comprehend what happened, a thunderous roar boomed from above. She looked up in horror at the same planes that had attacked them on the first line were now circling overhead, picking their targets like birds of prey.  She had been so focused on the tanks she didn’t notice it coming towards them. She watched in dread as it made a slow turn behind their lines, coming around for another pass at her or one of the other teams hidden on the rolling hills around her. 

Just as the plane began to turn back towards her something happened. She wasn’t sure what but the plane which was about to deal death to her and her platoon was now a smoldering wreck of fire, tumbling in the air towards the ground behind them. Just as she heard the boom from the explosion of the plane another sleeker jet flew through the smoky remains causing the smoke to whirl into spirals around its wings. As the plane began to pass to Judy’s left the pilot rolled the plane to the right and looked right at her.

As if in slow motion Judy studied the shining silver craft as it passed. The top of the wings adorned with the image of a blue fox with wings. And in the cockpit a pilot with a long narrow white muzzle with a single white streak on his head and white eyebrows. The rest of his face a tannish color. “ _ A fox!?”  _ She thought to herself. Before she could fully comprehend what happened the aircraft suddenly rolled back over and shot upward into the sky as quickly as it had appeared. It was then that Judy noticed all the small puffs of smoke in the sky between the clouds. Black smoke coming from small balls of fire slowly descending in the sky.

Judy was brought back to reality when a loud screeching noise raced what seemed like right over her head. It was another low flying aircraft laden with bombs along its wings and belly. It then released several and began to turn. Judy watched as the bombs fell on their intended target. The tanks that she and her platoon were targeting. She looked back and there, on the wings of this much bulkier and green instead of silver plane was the same blue fox with wings. Even though the second pilot was much further away, she could still make out the facet of yet another fox, a red fox. She watched as two more green planes came and dropped more bombs. Eventually causing the massive tanks, which had slowly been moving towards them, to begin retreating from the onslaught of bombs and anti-tank missiles.

During the entire spectacle, Judy had sat in awe at what she was seeing. Her mind numb from the sudden loss of two soldiers, to being saved by several foxes in planes. She was dumbfounded! Unable to decide if she needed to run or celebrate her new heroes. When suddenly her radio began to crackle. She pulled the handset to her ear to listen. 

“-hind us! We’re being Surrounded!” Dropping the hand mic Judy spun around behind her just in time to see several parachutes floating almost harmlessly to the ground. All but one that is. 

As she followed the line she realized that the closer to her the line got the lower they were to the ground. “ _ They must have jumped first!” _ She thought to herself. Then noticing one almost completely on top of her but something was wrong. This one’s parachute had failed to open! He was plummeting through the air and looked like he was going to land directly on top of her! She could see his desperate attempts to untangle his lines and force the chute to open. His large red tail swishing in unison with his legs! Just before he landed in the trees next to where she was, his chute opened almost as if on command. He was close enough that Judy could hear the wind being knocked out of him by the sudden force of his deceleration. Just as he was landing in the trees Judy came to her senses. This was a possible threat and she needed to know for sure.

“You’re not going to get me fox!” she said in a whispered growl. Sparing a quick glance at the mangled bodies as she passed them. Promising herself to make sure they were both buried properly. Quickly looking away before her emotions overwhelmed her.

Her training kicking in, she picked up her rifle and ran to the bushes near the trees where he had fallen. Crawling silently in the bushes until she found him still hanging from his parachute, which was now tangled in the tree branches above him, nearly 6 feet off the ground. He released his bag which had been hanging below him from a strap and then his rifle which fell on top of the bag. Judy couldn’t help but notice his rifle looked so much more modern than her own.

Her own being a semi-automatic rifle with a wooden stock that was either reloaded with individual rounds or by using a stripper clip. His was very odd indeed. Being almost as short as hers but made from something that looks like plastic and had a pistol grip which was in front of a curved detachable magazine. She then started to notice his uniform also looked more modern with multiple pockets on both legs and his Kevlar vest had loops across it with several pouches attached. His helmet which was thicker than hers but looked like it fit more comfortably on his head. And his entire uniform was in a digital camouflage color scheme that matched quite well with his surroundings. Judy looked down at her own outdated uniform that was meant to serve as both a casual dress uniform as well as-

“Well hey there carrots!” 

Judy’s eyes shot up at the fox who was now looking down at her. She didn’t realize that while she was admiring his equipment that she had slowly stood from her concealment where he could see her. Her eyes now wide with shock and fear.

“I don’t suppose you’d want to give me a paw, would you?” he spoke with his eyelids half closed and a lazy smile across his muzzle.

Judy stared into his emerald green eyes for only a second before replacing her own shocked expression with a menacing grin as she pulled her rifle up, aiming at the fox.

“Not today fox!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few stats for those interested.  
> AO3 stats: Subscriptions: 38 Hits: 1626 Kudos: 53 Comment Threads: 10 Bookmarks: 4 37195 words  
> FF.net: Reviews 31 Followers 48 Favorites 30 Views 8,612


End file.
